The duelist of Oz
by The Jolly Leprechaun
Summary: This fan fic is now abandoned dont expect any more chapters
1. Journey to the theatre

Hi, I am the Jolly Leprechaun, the jolliest Leprechaun in the whole of my house ((~(^-^)~)) and some of you authors may remember me as the annoying person in your review box! This is my very cheap fan fiction; the Duelist of Oz, very cheap copy of the Wizard of Oz and the casting is as follows:  
  
Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
Aibou- Other e.g. Yami Y might call Yugi Aibou cos he is his alter ego, or other.  
  
That is the casting and some characters might double up later cos I can't actually remember the whole story, so I will have to watch the film a few times to get to know the story ^_~. Right, and now, on with the story. ...........................  
  
One day, The Jolly Leprechaun, (I will refer to myself as Jolly from now cos I can't be bothered to type out The Jolly Leprechaun loadsa times) Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. (Yeah, I know it is almost suicide going with the Yamis, especially Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, but hey, I take risks) went to the theatre to see a new play coming out, the duelist of Oz.  
  
Jolly: *looks at poster* Hey look, it's the poster for the play that we are gonna see tonight.  
  
*Yami M and Yami B both groan and mumble death threats under their breath*  
  
Yami Y: Be quiet you two, I hear that Aibou is going to be in it, this should be fun.  
  
*Yami B and Yami M quickly hide the chain-saws, dynamite, daggers, grenades, stink bombs and teletubby dolls that they were holding behind their backs*  
  
Jolly: Behave yourselves you two or no teletubbies for you tomorrow. *Walks up to ticket office followed by all the Yamis*  
  
Ticket person: Hello and good evening, which play do you want to see tonight? Yami B: We wanna see your.  
  
Jolly: *Shoves Yami B out of the way* He means that we would like to see 'The duelist of Oz', three tickets please  
  
Yami Y: Hey, what about me?  
  
Yami M: Shh! You're small; you can sneak in for free.  
  
Yami Y: But, my hair will attract too much attention and I will get noticed  
  
Yami M: Be QUIET, I challenge you to a Dark.  
  
Jolly: NOOOO, no Dark Duels, Your Aibous' will kill me if you get destroyed  
  
Ticket person: ^_^ .So that's 4 tickets then  
  
Yami B: We said three tickets  
  
Ticket person: But there are 4 of you  
  
*Yami B gets really irritated and is about to attack the ticket person with the chain-saw, when Jolly steps in just in time*  
  
Jolly: Here, have this *Gives Yami B a Dipsy doll* Yami M, can you sort this little matter out for us please  
  
Yami B: But I like Tinky Winky better than Dipsy.  
  
Yami M: Shut up you *holds up Millennium Rod* I will solve this problem *points the Millennium Rod at the ticket person* You WILL let us in for free  
  
Ticket person: I.will.let.you.in.for.free.  
  
Yami M: You WILL give us free popcorn, ice cream, hot dogs, coke, sweets, chocolate, candyfloss, drinks and orange sherbert...  
  
Yami Y: Orange sherbert?  
  
Yami M: What? It's tasty and Austin Powers likes it, he's my hero ^_^  
  
Jolly: O_o That's enough Yami M, we aren't pigs you know, well maybe Joey is *Joey is stuffing his face full of food in his Senõr Porky costume*  
  
Yami Y: Wait a minute, Joey isn't supposed to be here, he is SUPPOSED to be getting ready for the play, not stuffing his face like a pig and he isn't even SUPPOSED to be wearing that costume  
  
Joey: Um.Errr.Gotta go.  
  
*Anime falls*  
  
Jolly: Anyways, lets just get the tickets and go  
  
*Glares at Yami M who is torturing the Ticket person some more, Yami M looks round and backs away from the Ticket Person carrying tons of Food and drink and wearing a gift shop hat and T-shirt*  
  
Yami B: Where are we sitting, did you get five seats?  
  
Yami M: *still carrying food* Why would we need five seats?  
  
Yami B: For Dipsy of course *Huggles Dipsy*  
  
*Anime falls*  
  
Yami M: You are a disgrace to ancient Egyptian spirits, you know that don't you.  
  
Jolly: Oh Drumsticks! Let's just go to our seats and enjoy the show  
  
*Drags them all into the theatre and to their seats*  
  
Yami Y: Let's get on with the show!  
  
.......................  
  
That was kinda too long, but never mind, I promise the chapters will be shorter and less strange next time, and if you are wondering, I am NOT Irish, cos I said Leprechaun, it's just my ancestors who were Irish. But, I like the name, so I am the Jolly Leprechaun, the jolliest leprechaun in the whole of my house ((~(^-^)~)). Please review my fic, I need to know whether to continue or not, I need to see if anyone would actually consider reading it.  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun. ((~(^-^)~)) 


	2. The play begins (finally)

This is the Jolly Leprechaun again, ((~(^-^)~)) and this is the second chapter of my fan fiction and I dunno whether anyone liked it, but I will write the rest of it anyways. This time the play will actually start, I promise, no silly me and Yamis talking for a whole chapter. So, the play is about to start and here is the casting in case you have forgotten it already:  
  
Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
Hikari- Light. E.g. Yami B may call Bakura Hikari because he is sort of the light side, cos Yami B is the dark, cos Yami means Dark. So, Bakura is like the light side of Yami B, so I hope I can explain this very well and that you understand if you didn't already, but I doubt you do cos I am rubbish at explaining stuff. ^_~  
  
Hai- Yes, I can't think of a better way to explain it.  
  
//words, blah blah, drumsticks// This is Yami to Hikari communication, it's like a telepathic link between the two of them so they can exchange thoughts without actually speaking out loud. I think it is really cool.  
  
I kinda forgot to put the disclaimer in last time, so I will put it in this time, twice, for this chapter and the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer for the first chapter- I do not own YGO, or the wizard of Oz, yet.  
  
Disclaimer for the second chapter- I do not own YGO, or the wizard of Oz, yet.  
  
So, let's get on with the story. ............................  
  
*A huge sign appears on a screen on the stage*  
  
Jolly (reading out the sign)- For nearly 4000 years, this play has given Faithful service to the young at heart;  
  
Yami Y: HEART of the cards  
  
Jolly: Hush, you. I am trying to read  
  
And time has been powerless To put its kindly philosophy out of Fashion.  
  
To those of you who have been Faithful to it in return.  
  
.and to the young at heart Yami Y: HEART of the.  
  
Yami B and Yami M: SHUT UP you. You're a disgrace to ancient Egyptian spirits.  
  
Jolly: Too true. .we dedicate this play.  
  
*Curtains are drawn over the stage and a countdown begins*  
  
Yami B: This is it, I wonder how little Hikari is doing, mwa ha ha ha ha ha. *Evilly grins and hides a bazooka under a teletubby rug*  
  
Yami M- *Stuffing his face with all the free goodies* Yeah, I can't wait to see the costumes they have to wear, he he he.  
  
Announcement- 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.Let's get on with the show. Cheapo and the Cheap gang theatre company present to you: The duelist of Oz!  
  
*Curtains lift to reveal a painting of a black, grey and brown farm. There are a couple of pictures of numatories (those chicken things, it is a duel monster, they get it when they go to Simlau, he he Drumsticks) and some Battle Oxes in the background. *  
  
Mai- *Walks onto stage in that strange checked dress that Dorothy wears, socks pulled up to her knees and black school type shoes. It is all in black and white. Mai's hair is done in those strange Dorothy plaits and it is the only colourful thing on stage because Mai wouldn't let them dye her hair* Here Toto, here *sniggers* boy  
  
*Joey walks, or rather crawls onto stage in a dog-costume. This costume looks like the one Duke made him wear, but it was black instead of cream and brown. *  
  
Yami Y- *head in hands* what have you done this time to deserve this, I don't have to play some modern game that makes no sense to get you out of a dog costume again, do I?  
  
Yami M- *Hysterical laughter* Nice costume Joey-boy  
  
(Backstage) Pegasus- Hey! I say that  
  
Yami M- Well tough luck  
  
Joey- (mumbling) Why did I ever agree to do this, why? Just cos I spent all of my sister's operation money on Gigantic Doughnuts and hair gel for Yugi. Now I need some extra cash, so I have to humiliate myself like this, well I suppose it is lucky that she can't see me do this cos she is nearly blind. I am such an idiot, why.WHY? Huh? Oh yeah, woof woof.  
  
Mai- Come on Toto, we have to get away before she sees us again. *Prances gaily around the stage swinging the basket around*  
  
Joey- Woof woof *trudges after Mai grumbling about gigantic doughnuts*  
  
Mai- Hey Toto, look, it's Uncle Henry and Auntie Em! Hey Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! It's me Dorothy.  
  
* Cecilia and Grandpa Motou appear on stage dressed in black and white old- fashioned clothes. They have their hair done in some old style and Cecilia's blond hair sticks out like a sore thumb next to all the drab background and clothes*  
  
Cecilia- Hello Dorothy, why are you in a hurry, did you do something wrong again?  
  
Grandpa- You didn't let Toto in Mrs. Gulches garden again did you?  
  
Mai- It's not my fault, Toto ran in before I got the chance to stop him and his nasty cat, who looks very similar to younger Isis.  
  
(Backstage) Isis- Hey!  
  
Mai- was no help at all and just annoying poor Toto and taunts him with gigantic doughnuts.  
  
Joey- WHERE? Where are the gigantic doughnuts, I can't live without them, I even dream about them, oops, I mean.er.woof  
  
Mai- I know Toto, lets go and see the three farm workers who I can't remember the names of.  
  
*Skips gaily over to the three farm workers who are Seto, Honda and Yuugi*  
  
Yami Y: How are you doing Aibou? Go Yuugi, woo, go Yuugi, go Yuugi, go go go Yuugi.  
  
*Yami B, Yami M and Jolly start backing away from Yami Y*  
  
Yuugi- //Shut up Yami, you're embarrassing me, I am acting and I am NOT Yuugi when I am acting. We talked about this and you said that you wouldn't embarrass me in front of everyone, I am so disappointed in you. We are going to have a serious talk later, about what you have done. Be ashamed of yourself, be very ashamed. //  
  
Yami Y- *sits down with big puppy dog eyes brimmed with tears, starts crying, as usual and Jolly gives him a tissue* Thank you, Jolly, I will be quiet now.  
  
Jolly- That's a relief.  
  
Seto- Hello Dorothy, how are you doing? Are you being kind and having a heart?  
  
Mai- Fine, thank you, and what are you doing? What do you mean by having a heart, never mind.  
  
Honda- *In a musical voice* We're painting the roses red, oops, sorry wrong play, I mean, we're fixing this wagon. Do you have a brain?  
  
Yuugi- Yeah, we are FIXING the WAGON, honestly. Do you wanna help? Are you brave?  
  
Mai- I'd rather not, I might chip a nail, or worse, actually break one. *Shivers* Why do you all keep asking me such dumb, obvious questions about hearts and brains and courage, I may be blond, but I am not that dumb, well maybe I am, but I am clever in this play right? Right?  
  
Seto-Ok, then, we'll just continue fixing the wagon.  
  
*Mai walks over to a pig pen that has just been pushed onto the stage, it has fake pigs inside it and she begins to walk along the wall*  
  
Yuugi- I wouldn't do that if I was you, the pigs get pretty ferocious this time of the year.  
  
*Snarling sounds come from the pig pen*  
  
Mai- What do you know.. *Falls into pig pen*  
  
Honda- I could just see that coming, I really could *runs into pig pen to rescue Mai*  
  
Mai- Thank you farm worker, you saved my life, but unfortunately, you couldn't save my nails, which are now ruined *starts weeping hysterically*  
  
Cecilia- What's all this racket? Three farm workers, why did you let Dorothy fall into the pig pen? Continue painting, I mean fixing the cart, here have some food to distract you from your job. Come on Dorothy, let's go back to the house.  
  
Mai- Alrighty.  
  
*She wanders off to a place where there is some hay and begins to sing. Luckily for the audience, the backing music is turned up so loud that you can't actually hear Mai's atrocious singing*  
  
Mai- I want to go to a place over the rainbow where there is no trouble, no trouble at all. How would I get there though?  
  
Joey- I dunno, I mean woof, man I hate being a dog.  
  
*Mai starts to walk towards the house, followed by Joey, when Anzu appears on a bike*  
  
Joey- Howl, woof, bark, howl.  
  
Mai- Oh no! It's Miss Gulch! You won't take Toto away.  
  
Anzu- Oh yes I will!  
  
Audience (except for Yami Y who is still crying and Yami M who is stuffing his face)- Oh no you won't!  
  
Anzu- Oh yes I will!  
  
Audience- Oh no you won't!  
  
Anzu- Oh yes WILL! *She picks up Joey with some difficulty and carries him off stage*  
  
Mai- TOTO! *Starts crying*  
  
Joey- Woof woof  
  
Mai- Toto, how did you get away? *Huggles Joey and Joey goes a wonderful shade of crimson*  
  
Joey- Woofies  
  
Mai- We have to run away now Toto, lets go *Mai leaves the house with 20 suitcases full to bursting with make-up, clothes, hairbrushes and boxes of Bonios. She looks back at the house and then skips off gaily with Joey following her. *  
  
Mai- Goodbye Kansas.  
  
*The curtain goes down*  
  
Yami B- *Holding Dipsy doll* That was so sad *Everyone except Yami B, sweatdrop*  
  
Yami B- .I mean what a stupid thing to do, she deserves a good kick in the **** for that.  
  
Jolly- Er, yeah, and please do not swear, I made sure that I blanked it out, so you readers wouldn't have to read such foul language. Did you enjoy the show so far, Yami M, Yami B and Yami Y?  
  
Yami Y- Hai  
  
Yami B- So sad  
  
Yami M- Uh-huh *stuffs rest of food into mouth* I'm gonna go get more munchies!  
  
*Everyone, Anime falls*  
  
..........................  
  
That was the second chapter, I will get on with the actual play and stop describing the characters eventually, but I tend to ramble on a bit as you have probably already noticed. Anyways, I have to go now, so I will write the next chapter soon, this is the Jolly Leprechaun signing out, for now.  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	3. I give up (IGNORE ME, DO NOT READ THIS C...

This is the third chapter of my story and I am only bothering to continue this because I dunno why, but there really is no point because nobody seems to be actually reading it. If I don't get some reviews, then I will probably stop writing this and start a newer, better one. My newer story is gonna be much more interesting and the best part is, it doesn't copy someone else's idea. Where am I, oh yes, Dorothy has run away from Kansas with Toto and they are gonna see Mr. Marvel. Here is the casting yet again just in case you have forgotten, which I doubt but, eh, whatever.  
  
Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
So, let's get on with the cheap pointless story  
  
.........................  
  
Nah, I can't be bothered, if anyone thinks that I should bother to continue, tell me by putting it in my review box and I will, but otherwise, I will quit this story cos it is doing my head in cos it is so boring. *Snores really loudly and obviously*  
  
So this is the Jolly Leprechaun saying goodbye,  
  
Till next time then, I will be back, bigger and better than ever,  
  
Her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) the jolliest Leprechaun in my house. 


	4. I'm back, or Mr. Marvel's caravan.

HELLO again, I am back! ((~(^-^)~)) This time, it is the summer holidays, woo, no more Latin, woo, no more R.S, woo, no more moany tennis teachers, woo, no more annoying stuck up classmates for 6 weeks! (I don't mean my friends, they know who I mean though, see ya in 6 weeks, Malik's Dark Angel) Everyone has convinced me to continue with this fic, so I will. Thanx to Yami no Hikari, Blue Kool Aid (I hope I got your names right) and the rest of you who made me feel so much better. I will continue the fic now, cos you have made me feel so much better, you are so kind to me *sniffles* thank you. Anyways, in answer to Yugi-Kitty's (I think that it was you who said it) question, yes Yami Bakura likes the teletubbies. He has all of the merchandise cluttering up his soul room (which really annoys Bakura) and he likes Tinky Winky best, then Dipsy, then Po, then La-la, for some reason, he really doesn't like the colour yellow. Oh yeah, I can't remember your name (sorry) but Yami B will not be insulting Bakura, I'll make sure of that *smirks evilly *.  
  
This is the casting again: Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
Sayonara-Goodbye, they say goodbye to someone. A more informal way of saying it is Ja Ne.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YGO or the wizard of oz or the teletubbies, yet.  
  
And here is the rest of 'The Duelist of Oz'; you might wanna ignore the last chapter seeing as it doesn't count any more. ........................  
  
*Curtain opens again and audience applaud*  
  
Yami Y- I hope this part of the play will be as good as before  
  
*Mai and Joey come onto the stage and the background has changed, there is a bridge and a Feral Imp underneath it and there is a blue-eyes flying through the sky*  
  
Mai- Come on Toto, I really hate to run away from home, but it is the only way that I will save you from Miss Gulch.  
  
Audience- Booooooooo, hisssssssss  
  
Jolly- *chanting* WE HATE ANZU, WE HATE ANZU, WE HATE ANZU  
  
*Is dragged away by security guards who look suspiciously like Kimo and Croquet, but is saved by Yami M who mind controls them to get more free munchies*  
  
Joey- Howl, howl, woof, bark.  
  
Mai- Hey look it's a freaky man with a strange caravan and a strange horse and a strange crystal ball and a strange fire and a strange ugly face.  
  
Shadi- I am Mr. Marvel, the wondrous travelling magician.  
  
Yami B- Hey! Aren't you supposed to be Hikari, cos they are the same person, like with The Wicked witch of the West and Miss Gulch?  
  
Jolly- Hush you. I didn't want Bakura to be some ugly freak who cheats in crystal gazing, so cos I don't like Shadi, I made him the freak instead, now please just watch the show.  
  
Shadi- .GO HOME! I mean.er.stay for some food and I will bore you to death with talk of pharaohs and Egyptian gods. Did you know, this crystal ball used to belong to Cleopatra blah blah blah Isis and Osiris blah blah blah, here have some food, damn you Toto, you already ate the sausages so I have nothing to offer you.  
  
Mai- Toto, that is just plain rude, we have already been offered food, but you know not to eat it, we have a rule you know. If both the food and the person offering it look dodgy, then don't eat it. It's Ok Hon, I would probably get food poisoning from eating the sausages anyway, I never eat food from tramps like you *starts filing her nails *.  
  
*Joey keels over*  
  
Shadi- Oh, no that's the twentieth creature this week. Hang on a second, I have to get something. *walks into caravan*  
  
Mai- *Now painting her nails to match her outfit* Toto, are you okay hon? *Kicks Joey, hard*  
  
Joey- Owwww, that hurt, I mean Woofies.  
  
Shadi- I'm baaack *carries a gravestone* where do you want him to be buried?  
  
Mai- He's not dead, you ballet-loving freak. Go bury yourself and yourself and your Shadi-shoes, which baby Malik also wears.  
  
(Backstage) Malik- Isis! You promised not to tell anyone, I am so disappointed in you. Be ashamed, be very ashamed.  
  
Yami M- So the secret is finally out, you and Shadi both shop at the same store, cheap 'r us, not that I didn't already know that. You both can't afford real clothes, so you just shop at the cheapest store in Britain, wait, that's just insulting me, cos he buys my clothes too, I am going crazy, crazy, crazy. Gimme that *grabs Dipsy *.  
  
Yami B- Waaaaaaaaaaaa. Gimme that back, I want my Dipsy toy back *sobs pathetically*  
  
(Backstage) Bakura- Who's the wimpy one now then?  
  
Yami B- Hush you.  
  
Jolly- Yami M, give that back to Yami B *Yami M regretfully gives Yami B back the toy* now you two, will you please stop interrupting the show?  
  
Yami M and Yami B- Okay.  
  
Mai- Where was I, ah yes, em.can you tell the future by looking into the crystal ball? Shadi- Yeah, do you wanna see my amazing skills?  
  
Mai- Alrighty. *Follows Mr. Marvel into caravan*  
  
Joey- Why does she always run off without me? I mean woof woof, I'm coming.  
  
Shadi- Sit over there and give me your basket with the picture of you and Auntie Em in it, so I can look at it and pretend to see her in the crystal ball.  
  
Mai- Here you go *hands over basket*  
  
Shadi- Now, close your eyes *Mai closes her eyes* and I will take out that picture now. *Starts looking through the basket, but pulls out a goldfish, a tennis racquet, a bowl of Tikka Masala, a magicians hat complete with live doves, a pair of pink frilly flowery socks and Junichi Inamoto from the Japanese footballing team*  
  
Junichi- What am I doing here?  
  
Shadi- I don't know, ask Dorothy  
  
Jolly- JUNICHI JUNICHI, can I have your autograph? Please, even though you are in my fan fiction and I could just ask you any old time cos I am writing this but, JUNICHI, JUNICHI, please!  
  
Junichi- Errr.I have to go now, Sayonara. *Walks off*  
  
Jolly- Fine then, be like that. *Sits and sulks for a while, then realises that she can make Junichi Inamoto appear again at anytime that she wants, seeing as it is her fan fic* He he he.  
  
Shadi- Aaah! Finally I have found what I have been looking for *Pulls out a huge picture of Mai and Cecilia which Pegasus painted for them, it is very good, but way too big to be a proper picture that someone can keep in their bag* Why is it so big? Oh, well, now lets see, there is an oldish looking woman standing next to her and she looks like her aunt or something, I know I'll ask Toto, to confirm who it is.  
  
Joey- Woof I'm Woof coming Woof that Woof is Woof Auntie Woof Em Woof.  
  
Shadi- Thanks Toto.  
  
Mai- *impatiently tapping her foot* Can I open my eyes yet?  
  
Shadi- Oh, yeah, hang on a sec *shoves picture, with some difficulty back into the suitcase along with a goldfish, a tennis racquet, a bowl of Tikka Masala, a magicians hat complete with live doves, a pair of pink frilly flowery socks. Then looks around for Junichi, but he is nowhere to be seen. * You can open your eyes now. I'm sorry, but I kinda lost Junichi.  
  
Mai- It's Ok, I was gonna get rid of him anyway. I was gonna sell him to Jolly for loadsa cash, mwa ha ha ha ha, money.  
  
Shadi- Yeah, whatever. Now I will look into the crystal ball and predict.the future!  
  
Mai- Wow, really? Shadi- Yes *nods* really.  
  
Joey-* Starts snoring from the corner of the stage* Gigantic.doughnuts.Mai.will.you.marry.me.WOOFIES.  
  
Mai- Ewww, no! Well, maybe, we'll talk about this later, now's not the time, it depends on the ring you give me. What is the future then, Mr. Marvel.  
  
Shadi- *gazes into crystal ball* Look! There is a woman.  
  
Mai- Auntie Em!  
  
Shadi- And a farm.  
  
Mai- Home!  
  
Shadi- She is crying.  
  
Mai- Oh! No!  
  
Shadi- Please stop interrupting me. She looks sad and now she collapsed, onto a bed.  
  
Mai-I must go home right away, come on Toto *kicks Joey even though he is awake, just for fun* Thanks Mr. Marvel, I'll see you again.  
  
Joey- Owchies.  
  
Shadi- Bye, stay safe and remember, amateurs built Noah's Ark, and experts built the Titanic. *Walks back into the caravan*  
  
Mai- Well that was weird advice, I must get back home, to see if Auntie Em is all right. I'm coming Auntie Em!  
  
*Curtain goes down*  
  
Jolly- What did you think of Mai's acting in this part of the play?  
  
Yami Y- It was just as schlect as the last part  
  
Yami M- What does schlect mean? That isn't Japanese?  
  
Jolly- I know, I also learn German in school, schlect means bad.  
  
Yami M- Well, I thought Mai's acting was brilliant compared to Joey's, he has no talent whatsoever, poor kid, no wonder he got picked as Toto, it's the easiest role to play.  
  
Yami B- Das was sehr sehr sehr sehr billag.  
  
Yami M and Yami Y- Huh?  
  
Jolly- Honestly, you are so dumb! It means that was very very very very cheap, you are so useless!  
  
...................  
  
That was my fourth chapter in the fan fiction so far, I hope that the brilliant reviews still keep coming, I luv you all, you are so kind *sniffles *. Anyways, I promise that they will get to Oz soon, I tend to ramble, as I said before, so it may take another chapter or so, but they WILL get there and Malik will be there in a lovely pink, frilly, flowery, glittery, girly fairy dress. Har har. This is the Jolly Leprechaun signing out, til next time, From Her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~))  
  
If you haven't already guessed, I really like Junichi Inamoto, so he might appear again a couple more times, he is so cool. I wish that I really had his autograph *sits dreaming about how much money she could get for selling that autograph*  
  
Dark figure- What are you doing? You're not thinking about all the money that you could get off that Junichi Inamoto again are you? You are supposed to be writing fan fiction, get on with it!  
  
Light figure- Ignore him, take as long as you like. I'm sure that they don't mind.  
  
Jolly- Thank you. If you wanna now who these people are *gestures towards the light and dark figures* then either pester me in my review box and try to get me to tell you. Or, you could just read the next chapter of the fan fiction ^_^. The next chapter might take a while to get up cos I am really busy at the moment and kinda rushed this chapter, so it kinds might be a bit odd and rubbish. Auf Wiedersehen! (That means goodbye) 


	5. Back home, or the search

Guten Tag (that means hello). This is the Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) back for the fifth chapter of my fan fiction, The Duelist of Oz. I am really enjoying this now, everyone convinced me to carry on and you all did the right thing, this is so fun! I am going on holiday soon, so I will not be able to do many chapters for a while, but when I come back, it will be back to fan fics. I will try to do as many chapters as I can now, so it will make up for lost time when I go on holiday. Aaah, no work for all of the holiday, fun, fics and food, perfect. I am trying to come up with new ideas for more fics, but I can't, so any ideas would be gratefully received and considered. If you don't want to help me, you don't have to but, you can if you want to. Hint-hint, wink-wink.  
  
I need some audience members to talk to me and the Yamis, if you would like to appear in my fic, then please tell me and I will put you in. You can also give me things to say to certain people, or suggest more people who can appear in the fic, but if nobody listens to this, then I will just continue as normal, with no guest appearances.  
  
In my last chapter, I put Billag instead of Billig, sorry, Billig is cheap in German, not Billag, sorry German people.  
  
Here is the casting again, I am probably boring you by doing this continuously, but I want to, so if you don't like it, then tell me and I will stop.  
  
Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
Now, where was I, ah yes, Dorothy is on her way back to Kansas with Toto, she has just met Mr. Marvel, which took a whole chapter ^_^. Sorry about that, I do tend to ramble, don't I? Well, it will be shorter this time, I will try really hard, but I will probably fail really badly. Oh, well, if I did it much shorter, then it would be terrible, so I have to do it reasonably long, otherwise it would make no sense, oh no! I'm rambling again aren't I? Aaaaaaaah, I hate it when I do that, so on with the story. ..................  
  
Yami M- I'm gonna go see where those security guards are, they were supposed to bring me more free munchies, so lazy - *Walks off*  
  
Jolly- Hurry up will you, the plays about to start again, I hope that they get to Oz soon, I can't wait to see Malik in his fairy costume!  
  
Yami Y- Look the curtain is going up again  
  
Yami B- Yami M, hurry up, it's starting again.  
  
*Curtain lifts, but Yami M isn't there to watch it*  
  
Mai- Oh no! A tornado *there is now a tornado painted on the background, the paint is still wet*  
  
Yami B- *Sarcastically* Hey look! Paint drying, this should be more interesting than this play.  
  
Jolly- Hush you! *Takes Dipsy doll and rips its' head off* Stop being so dis-respectful.  
  
Yami B- D-d-d-Dipsy *faints*  
  
Jolly- Well, that shut him up. *Turns to face the stage again*  
  
Mai- Come on Toto, we have to go and save Auntie Em and Uncle Henry, Toto? Toto, where are you?  
  
Joey- *Jumps onto stage in a red and yellow super-hero costume, there is a big T emblazoned on the front in blue and is still wearing the dog costume* I'll woof save woof them woof!  
  
*Everyone except Joey, falls anime style*  
  
Mai- *hysterically laughing* J-j-joey, y-y-y-you idiot, w-w-what are y-y-y- you d-d-d-d-doing?  
  
Joey- I woof am woof being woof the woof hero woof. I woof am woof tired woof of woof Yugi woof always woof being woof the woof hero woof. It's woof my woof turn woof now woof.  
  
Jolly- First a Pig, then a caveman, then a dog, now a super-hero dog, whatever next?  
  
Yami Y- Idiot *faints*  
  
Jolly- Two down, one to go. Where is Yami M anyways? *Shrugs* Oh well. Now I am surrounded by two Yamis who are alive, I think *kicks Yami B* he he this is fun, *kicks him more viciously*  
  
Yami B- Owww, that hurts, stop being so Billig (means cheap, no typing errors this time, woo). Where's Dipsy?  
  
*Jolly holds up the Dipsy with the severed head*  
  
Yami B- Oh! *Faints again*  
  
Jolly- That got rid of him. Woo.  
  
Mai- Yeah *Starts to back away from Joey who is stroking his hair *, lets get back to the house. Auntie Em, I'm coming! *Runs towards house, staying as far away from Joey as possible*  
  
Joey- *like Scrappy Doo* Da da da, Joey power! * Runs towards house and bumps into the backdrop, causing it to fall* Owchies.  
  
Mai- You are such an idiot, hon. *Walks off stage as curtains close* Jolly- Where is Yami M? I am not worried, just concerned, he's missed loads of the play. Seeing as it will take them ages to fix the backdrop. *Walks towards where Yami M went and left the un-conscious Yami Y and Yami B on the floor*  
  
Jolly- Right, I need to split up, come on out. *There is a load of swirling colours and flashing lights and smoke, and when the smoke cleared, there stood the light figure and the dark figure from the last chapter*  
  
Light Figure- Where should I start to look?  
  
Dark figure- I dunno why you wanna find him, he is just a nuisance. He does nothing except eat food.  
  
Jolly- Yes, well if I don't find him then Malik will kill me with that knife of his, or make me wear his fairy outfit for a whole week. Oh yeah, I need to introduce you to the kind readers. These are my very good friends, Yami Jolly Leprechaun *gestures to dark figure* and Hikari Jolly Leprechaun *gestures towards light figure *. I believe that everyone has a dark side and a light side and the dark is evil and the light is good. Each person shows personality traits from both sides during their life, but some people are more like the light, than the dark, or vice versa. The person is in the middle of the two and if you want to hear more of my ramblings, then ignore me, or email me to find out more, which I don't think you wanna do, but oh well.  
  
Hikari Jolly- I shall look down the corridor to the left *Goes down corridor to the left*  
  
Yami Jolly- I suppose that you will make me look down the corridor to the right then. *Sighs* I really don't want to but, you'll probably make up some horribly disgusting punishment for me to do, so, I will go. *Goes down corridor to the right*  
  
Jolly- Yup, so that leaves me to go down the corridor straight in front of me. *Walks down corridor in front of her, a little way down the corridor, she meets Edina*  
  
Jolly- Hey Edina, why aren't you in the play?  
  
Edina- I was an offering and I am a hologram, so I couldn't actually act in the play.  
  
Jolly- Er, yeah I see what you mean *Tries to pat Edina on the shoulder, but is unable to cos her hand goes straight through* Where's that fairy that always follows you around, what's its name, e.e.e.  
  
Edina- I don't know either, I had him executed for liking Yugi more than me.  
  
Jolly- Yeah, have you seen Yami M anywhere? I lost him.  
  
Edina- You LOST Yami M, you do know that is a really dumb thing to do, it is basically asking for a hefty fine, or a life in court. Are you the one who is looking after him at the moment?  
  
Jolly-Yeah, why?  
  
Edina- Oh! Now you will have to pay for all the damage he does. You should see what tatty clothes Malik used to wear, that's all because of Yami M, cos Malik had to pay for everything he broke, destroyed, blew up, stole, ruined, demolished, obliterated.  
  
Jolly- Ok, I get the picture, well have you seen him?  
  
Edina- Yes, he went that way *Points straight ahead*  
  
Jolly, Why didn't you say that in the first place? Thanks, see ya later. *Waves and runs off*  
  
Edina- See you too. *In a quieter voice* He he she fell for it. *Takes out a big wad of cash that Yami M had paid her to not tell Jolly where he was* I am going to be so rich after all of them pay me lots of money to not tell Jolly something. *Walks off laughing like a maniac*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yami Jolly- Hello ghost of Malik's dead, ugly father, have you seen Yami Malik?  
  
Ghost of Malik's dead, ugly father- What, that freak who killed me?  
  
Yami Jolly- Never mind, just never mind. *Walks away* Sheesh, all Yami M does is kill that guy and he still holds a grudge, how rude!  
  
Ghost of Malik's dead, ugly father- What a weird person, man I hate that Yami M. *Walks off mumbling about Yami M*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hikari Jolly- *Walking down corridor* Hello Junichi Inamoto, what are you doing here?  
  
Junichi- I was trying to get away from Jolly, when I found that the doors were locked and I couldn't escape. Also, I found this *thrusts Serenity in front of Hikari Jolly* Jolly's not here is she, I couldn't bear that freak following me around again.  
  
Hikari Jolly- Serenity, what are you doing here? You do know that I am part of Jolly and she can hear all my thoughts, so she will be very upset now, I think.  
  
Serenity- Who said that? I can't see you. I was here to meet my big brother, so he could give me the £3 million pounds for my eye operation, when I ran into Junichi Inamoto. He was just leaving. He tried to help me find him, but we couldn't, so I nearly gave up. When I heard Joey scream. I hope he is Ok.  
  
Hikari Jolly- Hang on a minute, how did you know that it was Junichi Inamoto and how did you get here in the first place if you can't see very well. Where is Junichi anyways?  
  
*Junichi had been backing away during the conversation and now was out of the building and running away across the moors*  
  
Serenity- Er.um.er.gotta go *starts to run for the door, but doesn't realise it was closed, so runs straight into the door* Owchies.  
  
Hikari Jolly- Obviously Yami M isn't here I must go and look for him now. *Walks off*  
  
...............  
  
That was the fifth chapter, as I said before, I need some audience members for my fic, please tell me if you wanna be in it and what sort of thing you wanna say. The stage will get fixed soon and it will continue as per usual. This is so fun. Holiday soon, woo, oh right. I need to get on with the next chapter before my holiday, must hurry. *Starts typing really quickly* This is the Jolly Leprechaun, signing off until next time,  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~))  
  
Yami Jolly and Hikari Jolly say goodbye too! 


	6. The journey to Oz, finally!

Jolly here, ((~(^-^)~)) I'm back for the 6th chapter; I might kinda really rush the chapters from now on, seeing as I have hardly any time before I go on holiday. What happened in the last chapter? Oh yeah, Joey broke the backdrop, so the play was postponed, it will continue though, with or without Yami M, Jolly, Hikari Jolly and Yami Jolly. As last time, I need audience members, so please tell me, especially one certain person who I keep asking, no names given *cough* Malik's Dark Angel *cough *. Casting again:  
  
Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
Has anyone ever noticed the weird way that Tristan says Pegasus, it's more like Peygasus. It's really strange; I was just watching YGO and I noticed it. It is also really funny the way Edina says offerings, oofferings. It is so hilarious, you should really listen to the way some of the characters say things, and it is well funny.  
  
Baka-Fool, I love saying that. You fool, you baka, baka baka baka baka, sorry, I'll be quiet now.  
  
The story will continue now, right after the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YGO or the Wizard of Oz, yet.  
  
...................  
  
*Yami B and Yami Y wake up simultaneously*  
  
Yami Y- Huh?  
  
Yami B- I'll get that Jolly if it is the last thing that I do. I'm gonna go find her now and teach her a lesson. *Gets up to leave*  
  
Yami Y- Wait! *Grabs the back of Yami B's coat* The play seems to be starting again.  
  
*Curtain begins to lift*  
  
Yami B- Well, I'll find her after the play and teach that Jolly a lesson for leaving me alone. *Hides a tub of nuclear waste underneath his teletubby rug, again, which now has every weapon imaginable underneath it*  
  
*The backdrop has a great big hole in it and it is in the shape of a super- hero dog, there is also a big tear down the middle and it is all creased, but they still continue with the play*  
  
Mai- *With a very cross look on face, to the scooby doo tune* Auntie auntie Em, where you? I'm afraid I cannot find you. Auntie auntie Em, where are you? I need to he-elp yo-ou now.  
  
Joey- *Out of the super-dog costume, still had the dog costume though, with a big red handprint with perfectly manicured nails across his cheek, he's limping slightly* Ow, that hurt, how was I supposed to know that it would hurt that much if I ran into the backdrop. Yeah, woof we woof need woof to woof find woof Auntie woof Em woof.  
  
Yami Y- *whispering to Yami B* Poor Joey, he needs to be more careful and be less of an idiot.  
  
Yami B- *Whispering back* Yeah, that's the fifth thing he's fallen into this week, do you think he's going blind too?  
  
Yami Y- Nah, he's just a little over-confident.  
  
Yami B- I hope that's it, cos he definitely won't be able to pay for 2 eye operations, not after all that damage that he has done to the backdrop.  
  
Yami Y- Too true Akifa, too true.  
  
Mai- The twister is getting closer, I'm coming Auntie Em *struggles to walk the metre to the door of the fake house in the middle of the stage* Where are you Auntie Em?  
  
*On the other side of the fake house, Seto, Honda, Yuugi and Grandpa Motou are trying to drag Cecilia in to the shelter*  
  
Cecilia- Dorothy! Dorothy! Where are you? You need to come into the shelter. Dorothy! *Gets dragged into the shelter by all of the others*  
  
Mai- Auntie Em, I'm coming. *Tries to open door, but it flies off and hits Joey on the head*  
  
Joey- Owchies *Keels over*  
  
Mai- So weak, honestly hon. It was only a bump on the head, come on, we need to go and find Auntie Em!  
  
Joey- What Woof about Woof Uncle Woof Henry?  
  
Mai- Who cares about him? *Walks into the fake house*  
  
Joey- *Shrugs* Oh Woof well. *Follows Mai into house*  
  
Mai- Aaaaah! *Gets hit on head* I got hit on the head and now I have fainted.  
  
Joey- Oh Woof no Woof I Woof will Woof save Woof you Woof Dorothy.  
  
Mai- No costume this time *Falls over*  
  
Joey- Howl, somebody Woof help Woof me.  
  
Mai- *Gets up* Hey, look out of the window. There is a kettle boiling, 209 Curse of Dragons, a tennis match *ball hits her on head* Joey- Serves Woof you Woof right.  
  
Mai- Sssh! Look there is Miss Gulch on her bike *See Anzu on bike* now she has turned into a witch *Téa is there as a witch*  
  
Jolly- *Runs in* Boo, I hate you Anzu *Runs out again*  
  
Yami B- Damn, lost my chance.  
  
Yami Y- Never mind, she'll come back.  
  
Mai- I'm getting dizzy *house starts rotating* Aaaaah! Save me someone!  
  
*Curtain closes*  
  
Yami B- Why did they stop it there? They are just about to get to Oz, finally!  
  
Yami Y- They have to change the scenery and the costumes, cos Oz is in colour now.  
  
Yami B- Oh yeah, how long do you think that it will take them?  
  
Yami Y- Not too long, I hope, I wonder where Yami M is?  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jolly- I have searched the whole damn place, where could he be? I am too tired to worry now, I'll just search for him later. *Starts to walk away, but then she hears a familiar voice*  
  
Familiar voice- Come back here with that Orange Sherbert, you thief!  
  
Jolly- I think that I just found him *Runs towards the familiar voice*  
  
*Jolly runs up to the place where she heard the voice, this gift shop, where Junichi Inamoto is wearing a gift-shop workers outfit and is looking extremely bored and angry*  
  
Jolly- Hi Junichi Inamoto, where did Yami M go?  
  
Junichi- *Screams* Not you again! I only came back cos I left my coat *gestures to coat* and then I end up looking after this shop. That rat, Yami M, just stole all of the Orange Sherbert *looks at empty shelf where there is a sign saying ORANGE SHERBERT* Now I will probably have to pay for it all.  
  
Jolly- *Impatiently bouncing up and down* Which way did he go then?  
  
Junichi- Just follow the trail of orange sherbert down the corridor, towards the balcony over looking a swimming pool full of sharks.  
  
Jolly- Why is it full of sharks?  
  
Junichi- I dunno, it just is, Ok. I wanna know, why do you keep bothering me?  
  
Jolly- I'll tell you why: Cos I like your name Cos your name is cool Cos I want your autograph Cos I can't think of anyone else to bother and I ran out of YGO characters Can I have your autograph?  
  
Junichi- No you cannot have my autograph you baka.  
  
Jolly- Fine then be like that. Thanks for telling me which way Yami M went; can I have your autograph?  
  
Junichi- For the last time, NO, IIE, NEIN, NON, how many languages do I have to say it in to make you understand???  
  
Jolly- A few dozen, bye!!! *Runs away*  
  
Junichi- I really hate that girl.  
  
Jolly- I heard that! *Sniffle*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yami Y- Look the curtain is lifting again, they are gonna miss Malik's big entrance.  
  
Yami B- I wouldn't miss that for the world, well maybe I would if it was for control of the whole world, but if it was just a couple of inferior countries, then I would rather watch Malik humiliate himself. *Hysterical laughter from both the Yamis*  
  
*Curtain lifts to reveal a colourful background, there are some shining friendships in the background and some witch of the Black forests too*  
  
Yami Y- Aaah! It's all in colour  
  
Yami B- Of course it is, they're in Oz now.  
  
Mai- *Walks out of house in blue and white checked dress, white blouse, blue knee high socks and black school type shoes* Wow, this definitely isn't Kansas, it's in colour.  
  
Joey- *Follows her out of the house, he is just wearing the same costume cos Toto is black anyways* Wow Woof this Woof is Woof amazing Woof.  
  
*Giggles from inside a nearby hedge*  
  
Mai- What was that?  
  
*A bubble begins to float towards them*  
  
Yami Y- This is it.  
  
Yami B- Shame that they get to miss Malik's big entrance.  
  
Jolly- No we don't! *Walks in dragging Yami M by the ear* I'll explain later *Sits down and shoves Yami M next to her* I'm gonna keep an eye on you from now on.  
  
Yami M- This should be good  
  
*The bubble lands on stage and disappears*  
  
Yami M, Yami B, Yami Y and Jolly- Oh my God! *Hysterical laughter, Yami M is the loudest*  
  
...............  
  
Ha ha ha, you have to read the next chapter to find out what our good friend Malik looks like; this should be good. So as I said, tell me if you wanna be an audience member and read the next chapter to find out what Malik is like in a fairy outfit. This is the Jolly leprechaun signing out til next time,  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	7. Fairy dresses and threats

This is Jolly yet again ((~(^-^)~)). Woo, they are actually in Oz, it's amazing! I can't believe that I finally got them there! I am so happy. This is the seventh chapter of the duelist of Oz and now they are actually in Oz, woo, Malik is about to appear, this should be good. I have two audience members at the moment, Malik's Dark Angel and PrincessSaphire I need more though, so please tell me if you wanna be in the audience, I need more people! It would also be a help if you told me what you wanna say, or who you wanna torture. I need help, cos I don't wanna make you look like an idiot, when you don't want to be an idiot. I need to hurry up, or I will lose the gist of this story when I am on holiday, so I must hurry, must hurry.  
  
Casting again, I won't bother after this chapter cos it is really boring me now.  
  
Dorothy- Mai (I can just imagine her speaking in that weird Kansas accent)  
  
Toto- Jounochi (of course, he has to be the dog)  
  
Scarecrow- Tristan (no brain, ha ha)  
  
Tin-man- Kaiba (no heart, too true)  
  
Lion- Yugi (the hair, like a mane and the love of crying, so cowardly)  
  
Three workers on farm- Honda, Seto and Yuugi (cos they are the same people)  
  
Wicked Witch of the West-Téa (I can't wait to kill her, mwa ha ha ha ha)  
  
Miss Gulch- Anzu (cos she is the same person)  
  
Mr Marvel- Shadi (cos he is a freak and I don't like either of them)  
  
Good witch of the North- Malik (Malik in a fairy outfit, he he he he he)  
  
Auntie Em- Cecilia (I know she is dead, but hey, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Uncle Henry-Grandpa Mutou (Yet again, I couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Duelist of Oz- Bakura (Bakura deserves recognition, so he is the almighty Duelist of Oz)  
  
Flying monkey things and Munchkins- Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi (Duke the dice guy), Rebecca Hawkin, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami (that freaky guy who dueled Yugi on Duelist Kingdom, he uses water monsters), Croquet (goon), Kimo (goon) and all the other goons.  
  
I will call Téa, Tea from now on, cos I can't be bothered to insert symbol, blah blah blah.  
  
On with the story  
  
...................  
  
*The bubble has landed*  
  
Yami M- *Hysterical laughter which lasts for approximately 10 minutes* W-w- w-what do you look like? *Continues to laugh*  
  
Malik- *Tear runs down cheek* Tisn't my fault, you're the one who signed me up for this. *Malik is wearing a huge pink, frilly, flowery, girly, sissy, glittery fairy dress. He has got fuschia eye shadow on, too much blusher and bright pink lipstick. The Millennium Rod is in his hand, but it has a huge glittery golden star stuck on top of the eyey bit. He is wearing a pink fake-diamond tiara and his hair has been sprayed pink and is in bunchies. He is wearing the shoes that he wore when he was a kid, but they are now pink with flowers on them*  
  
Yami B- This is too good *Holds up a video camera and begins to film Malik in his dress, and laughs a lot while filming. *  
  
Jolly- This is the first voluntary member of the audience, PrincessSaphire. *PrincessSaphire is sitting in the seat behind Yami B* Hi PrincessSaphire, what would you like to do most at this precise moment?  
  
PrincessSaphire- *Gets out a huge Mallet which is about as big as a car* I wanna whack Yami B around the head with this Mallet. *Yami B is too busy filming to notice that they are talking about hitting him around the head with a Mallet*  
  
Jolly- Why would you wanna do that?  
  
PrincessSaphire- Usually, I would reserve hitting him with the Mallet, to when he is insulting Bakura, but seeing as Bakura isn't coming on for ages, I might as well hit him now. So can I please?  
  
Jolly- Alrighty, you may proceed  
  
PrincessSaphire- Yes! I have been waiting to do this for a long, long time. *Whacks Yami B so hard around the head with the Mallet, that the camera is knocked out of his hands and he is nearly decapitated, like Dipsy was*  
  
Yami B- Ow, that hurt, I'm gonna get you now. *Is about to get up to kill PrincessSaphire*  
  
Jolly- Hang on a sec, I will not let you do that to my voluntary audience members. No killing, I'm sure that your mother, whoever she was, would be very ashamed of you. Take your anger out on this instead, *Thrusts Rebecca Hawkin's Teddy in front of him, which Yami B immediately begins to attack very ferociously*  
  
Yami Y- How'd you get that? She usually never lets go of that thing.  
  
Jolly- Let's just say, I write this fic, I make the rules, is that okay with everyone? *Looks at everyone* Please continue with the play.  
  
*Everyone, including Yami B, who is still tearing the head off Rebecca's teddy, sits down and continues to watch the play*  
  
Malik- I am Malinda, the Witch of the North. Are you a witch?  
  
Mai- No, why would I be? I am Dorothy Gales from Kansas, why would you think that I was a witch? I thought that witches were ugly, but you're not ugly at all, even with a fairy dress, pink hair and too much make-up.  
  
Yami M- What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Yami B- Yeah *rips off rest of the teddy's head and chucks it into the audience* What do you mean by that?  
  
*Someone in the audience throws the teddy onto the stage*  
  
Joey- Mai, does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Mai- Er, we need to get on with the play *whispers to Joey* we'll talk later  
  
Malik- Never mind, er.is that your dog? *Gestures to Joey*  
  
Mai- Why are you asking me these questions? And yes he is my dog, Toto. *Is about to kick Joey, but then realises that it would be a mean thing to do, so she doesn't kick him, instead, she kicks the remains of Rebecca's teddy off the stage and into the audience again*  
  
Malik- Well, the Munchkins aren't ready, so they told me to stall for a while.  
  
Mai- Oh, okay. Anyway, why are you here?  
  
Malik- Wait a moment, ah, yes. Here are the Munchkins, who are really small, really, you just have bad eyesight, and all you audience members should have your eyes examined, er.yeah, that's a good enough excuse, isn't it.  
  
*Mokuba, Isis, Rishido, Pegasus, Bandit Keith, Bonz, Panik, Otogi, Rebecca Hawkin minus the teddy bear, Weevil, Para, Dox, Rex, Tsunami, Croquet, Kimo, and all the other goons came onto the stage dressed as the Munchkins. They are all wearing stripy socks, in different colours, those trousers with the straps that go over your shoulders, in blue, green, yellow or red. Some of them are wearing bobble hats, and they all wear stripy jumpers in Blue, green, yellow or red. They have huge red cheeks painted on their cheeks and have their hair done all weirdly, except Pegasus, who still kept his hair covering one side of his face. Only Pegasus, Yami B, Bakura, Pegausus' goons and Jolly knew why, cos they aren't dumb, no offence to anyone else. I dunno if PrincessSaphire knows, you have to ask her*  
  
Munchkins- We are the Munchkins and we welcome you to Munchkin land. You are our national heroine; you killed the Wicked Witch. *Start singing gay song, where each important person or group in Munchkin land comes up to Dorothy and sings. The backing music was turned up REALLY loud when it was Duke's turn to sing*  
  
Mai- But I didn't kill any witches.  
  
Malik- I'm afraid that you did, but in doing that, you released Munchkin Land from the grasp of the Wicked Witch, they are all very grateful.  
  
Munchkins- *Teletubby style* Yea, yea, big hug *Start to walk towards Mai with arms outstretched*  
  
Yami B- Hey, they sound like the teletubbies  
  
Jolly- Hush you! *PrincessSaphire hits him over the head with the Mallet again*  
  
PrincessSaphire- Serves you right.  
  
Jolly- Nicely done, I liked it when you hit him with the mallet.  
  
PrincessSaphire- Me too, now lets continue watching the show.  
  
Mai- Get.away.from.me *Struggling to get away from the crowd of scary Munchkins* hey look! A wicked witch is behind you.  
  
*A cloud of smoke appears on stage and Tea appears in a standard witches costume. The black hat, robes, broomstick but she has green skin and a huge fake nose. She needs no other make up, because she is ugly enough already, har har*  
  
Munchkins- *Scream* Aaaah! It'd the wicked witch. *Back away from her*  
  
Tea- Mwa ha ha ha, I am the Wicked Witch and I will lure you all to my ginger bread house to eat you all, Entschuldigung (sorry in German), wrong play.  
  
Joey- Woof Where Woof is Woof the Woof gingerbread?  
  
Tea- You are such an idiot Joey. I will take over Munchkin land and make you all my slaves.  
  
Mai- Wait a minute. Aren't I supposed to have killed the Wicked Witch already? How did I kill her anyways, you just told me that I had killed her, and didn't actually tell me how.  
  
Malik- Well, that's her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East that you killed by dropping a house on her *Gestures towards house with really obviously fake legs sticking out from underneath it*  
  
Mai- So who's this then?  
  
Malik- Do I have to explain EVERYTHING? *Mai nods* This is the Wicked Witch of the West, who is much worse then the Wicked Witch of the East, who you just killed by dropping a house on her.  
  
Mai- I get it now.  
  
Malik- Good. *Shakes his head*  
  
Tea- Who are you then, ah, you are Dorothy Gale from Kansas, I heard your little conversation earlier.  
  
Malik- What about the ruby slippers?  
  
Tea- Ah, yes! The ruby slippers, *Walks towards the ruby slippers, but then they float really obviously through the air, and land on Dorothy's feet* Where are they? Where have they gone?  
  
Mai- Oooh! These shoes are so much nicer than those other ones; these are all sparkly and red. I love them, can I keep them after the show is over, can I, can I please?  
  
Malik- No, I already paid for those shoes, and I am keeping them. *Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) style* I shouldn't have told you that, I should not have said that.  
  
Tea- Anyway, I will be back, my pretty, and I will have those Ruby slippers.  
  
*Disappears in cloud of smoke, laughing away*  
  
Malik- That was quick, I expected her to stay for longer, at least challenge someone to a duel, oh well. You need to go down the yellow brick road to get to the Amethyst City, so you can talk to the duelist of Oz and go home,  
  
Jolly- Woo, the duelist of Oz.  
  
Everyone except Jolly- HUSH YOU!  
  
Jolly- Entschuldigung. That serves me right.  
  
Mai- Why is it the Amethyst city, I thought that it was the Emerald city?  
  
Malik- this is an official notice from the duelist of Oz: The Emerald city will now be known as the Amethyst city cos purple is a better colour than green, the Duelist of Oz.  
  
Mai- Okay, *Malik leaves in bubble* Bye Malinda. So now I need to follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road. *Turns into follow the follow the yellow brick road song and Mai skips off down the road with Joey at her heels*  
  
Mai- Bye Munchkins!  
  
Munchkins- Bye Dorothy, thank you!  
  
*Curtain goes down* ...................  
  
That was the seventh chapter, please, I need more voluntary audience members, or I am gonna start picking people and believe me, you don't wanna be randomly selected. I am so glad that they are finally in Oz. Please review, ta very much. This si the Jolly leprechaun signing off, til next time,  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	8. The meeting with the scarecrow

Hello, Jolly ((~(^-^)~)) here again, for the I think it's 8th chapter of the fanfiction, can somebody just confirm that please?  
  
Goons standing by the door- Yes, it is the 8th chapter, Jolly  
  
Thanx goons! Anyways, I now have a few voluntary audience members, which pleases me. Thanx to you all. I am really glad that I have some more, I can't guarantee that you will play a big part in this fan fic, but I will try to give you all a relatively big part. At the end, there is gonna be an award ceremony and I need suggestions for categories and prizes please. You don't have to, but I am rubbish at coming up with stuff, so I need your help! I can't remember your name, I think it's Nuriko Met..something (sorry, I am really really bad at remembering names) please can you draw Malik in his wonderful dress like you said you might. I would luv it if you did that, but if you don't have enough time of something, I don't really mind.  
  
Thanx 4 all the brill reviews everyone, I luv this so much! It does show that I am rushing this, doesn't it? Yeah, you're right. I will try to slow down a bit, but 3 weeks on holiday, will almost certainly make me forget what this is about.  
  
I am so sorry if I get what you want to do in the audience wrong cos some peoples ones, I didn't quite understand, so if I get it a bit different to what you wanted to do. I am so sorry, but with some of you, I really don't know what you are talking about. I tried to incorporate it in as best I could, but if it isn't exactly right, then moan at me all you want, I don't mind, so I apologise in advance. O yeah, the characters who are the Munchkins and the flying monkey things are just the left over characters and really bear no resemblance to the characters that they are supposed to be. So, they really play no significant part, I just couldn't find them another part.  
  
Where am I, oh yes *Pulls out 8 pages of notes on the Wizard of Oz film* they are about to meet Tristan, the scarecrow.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YGO or the Wizard of Oz, neither does any other sehr billig person, or leprechaun on the planet, except for the person who created it, who I can't actually remember their name, so sorry the person who created the Wizard of Oz, I can't remember your name.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
............................................................................ ................  
  
*Mai and Joey walk down a very fake yellow road painted on the floor. They are very quietly singing the 'We're off to see the Wizard of Oz' song, only now it has changed to the duelist of Oz, so it is, 'we're off to see the duelist, the wonderful duelist of Oz' They get to a fork in the road*  
  
Mai- Which way should we go Toto?  
  
Joey- I Woof dunno Woof Dorothy Woof  
  
Mysterious voice- That way is a good way to go.  
  
Mai- Who said that?  
  
Joey- *Goes up to scarecrow who is in a nearby cornfield and barks*  
  
Mai- Don't be silly Toto, scarecrows can't talk  
  
Mysterious voice- That way is also a good way to go *Scarecrow points in a different direction*  
  
Mai- Aaagh! That scarecrow moved. Joey was right for once, it's amazing! *Walks up to scarecrow* Hello what's your name?  
  
Tristan- * Tristan the scarecrow is wearing cheaply made versions of his normal clothes, but there are more patches and there is a load of straw hanging out of his clothes. He is wearing a brown hat, which is stained with mud, and he has straw for hair. He is wearing a really ugly scarecrow mask and has a really dumb expression on his face* Huh? Line Please, oh, ok. This way is also a good way to go *Points in another direction* I mean, I dunno what my name is, I'm too dumb to know anything.  
  
Mai- Right, and why are you hanging by a post?  
  
Tristan- Cos, I am a scarecrow, sheesh, I thought that I was dumb.  
  
Joey- Don't Woof you Woof insult Woof Mai, Woof I Woof mean Woof Dorothy Woof.  
  
*Yami M and Yami B are busy talking in the audience, instead of paying attention to the play, PrincessSaphire is listening to their conversation*  
  
Yami M- Why do you like the Teletubbies?  
  
Yami B- Cos they are so kawaii ^_^  
  
Yami M- Er...right...you loony.  
  
Yami B- _ Well, what do you like then?  
  
Yami M- Barney *Has popcorn thrown at him* Ow, what was that?  
  
PrincessSaphire- You like Barney, then I hate you *Dumps ten tonnes of Popcorn on Yami M's head, humming I hate you, you hate me etc. as the Barney haters come in and start singing it*  
  
Yami M- *Spits Popcorn out of mouth* Thanx for the free food. *Continues to stuff face with popcorn*  
  
Yami B- *Sniggers and turns to PrincessSaphire* Well what do you like then?  
  
PrincessSaphire- Kirbys!  
  
Legolas- *Walks in* I like Lego, I play with it every day *Walks out again*  
  
Malik's Dark Angel- Wait! Legolas! Come back here! *Runs after him*  
  
Jolly- Malik's Dark Angel, you aren't supposed to be in it yet, you are so rude. What is this fic coming to?  
  
*PrincessSaphire is absent-mindedly thwacking Yami B around the head with a mallet, who is screaming, loudly. When Lunatic Lisa (LL) appears holding her pretty pretty Sword, Bow, Machine Gun and Duckie cleaver*  
  
LL- Hi Yami B, whatcha doing?  
  
Yami B- *Not really noticing who he is talking to* Being hit over the head with a mallet, what do you think that I am doing? *Rubs head* Owch, that really hurt.  
  
PrincessSaphire- You deserve it.  
  
LL- I was sitting over there *gestures to the third row back, where there is an empty seat* I was just watching the play, like a good little girl, when I noticed you screaming and came over, guess who!  
  
Yami B- No, noo, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *Yami B's screams can be heard all around the theatre*  
  
Yami M- Why are you screaming?  
  
Yami B- I don't know, Jolly didn't quite understand what LL meant, so she just made me scream, sorry LL, please can you explain what you mean to Jolly again?  
  
Jolly- *Ignoring them and turning to Yami Y* Yami Y, you are awfully quiet today. What's the matter?  
  
Yami Y- I have problems of my own *Gestures to adoring fans sitting all around him *_*, especially Anime-Girl02 who is trying to give him tons of gifts and chocolates*  
  
Anime-Girl02- Yami, why won't you accept my gifts that I offer you.  
  
Yami Y- Because I don't trust Jolly.  
  
Jolly and Anime-Girl02- Wha?  
  
Yami Y- Well, knowing you, you have probably told Anime-Girl02 to put poison in them...  
  
Anime-Girl02- I would never do that!  
  
Yami Y- Or put poison in them yourself  
  
Jolly- Well, Errr.  
  
Yami Y- See, you did, I don't want them, here Yami M, *hands it all to Yami M* have these.  
  
Jolly- As you wish. *Watches as Yami M stuffs his face full of food*  
  
Yami M- That was yumtastic! Why did you give all of that food to me?  
  
Yami Y- I thought that there was poison in it, Jolly? *Turns to glare at Jolly*  
  
Jolly- *Innocent look* I never said that there was poison in it, you're the one who said it, not me, okay!  
  
Yami M- I feel sleepy *Starts to fall over, everyone watches him as he falls, no-body bothers to catch him*  
  
Yami Y- What WAS in that food anyway?  
  
Jolly- Just a bit of sleeping weed (from final fantasy 9) nothing too bad, he'll wake up soon.  
  
Yami Y- You were trying to put me to sleep?  
  
Anime-Girl02- No, actually I was, I wanted to kidnap you when you were asleep.  
  
Yami Y- Why?  
  
Anime-Girl02- Never mind Yami, just never mind. On second thought, seeing as Yami M is asleep, can I have him instead?  
  
Jolly- Go ahead.  
  
Anime-Girl02- *Looks at Yami M* Actually, never mind, he's too heavy to drag out of this building anyway, I'll just stay here with Yami Y instead *Sits down next to Yami Y*  
  
Yami Y- *Mouths to Jolly* SAVE ME!  
  
Jolly- *Laughs* Lets watch the show, shall we?  
  
Everyone in the audience group at the moment- Alrighty!  
  
Tristan- Okay, can you just get me down from here or something, my back really itches and my necks really sore. I'm too dumb to figure it out, cos I have no brain, just straw.  
  
Mai- Okay, but let me ask you one question first, If you don't have a brain then how can you talk?  
  
Tristan- I don't know, lots of people can talk and they hardly need to use their brains at all, so I suppose that is why, but I don't know, I'm too dumb to work it out. Now get me down from here!  
  
Mai- Sheesh, you don't need to get so stressy *Lets him down*  
  
Tristan- Aaagh! *Falls down and some of the straw falls out*  
  
Mai- Aaagh! *Rushes to help him* What happened?  
  
Tristan- Oh, it always does that *Stuffs straw back into shirt*  
  
Joey- That Woof was Woof scary.  
  
Tristan- *Crow that looks suspiciously like a Curse of Dragon flies down and lands on his shoulder* See, I am useless, I can't even scare a crow.  
  
Mai- That's too true.  
  
Tristan- Yeah, all I can do is throw stuff, talk and sing and dance really badly, like this. *Starts to sing about having a brain and falls over while dancing because Jolly put tar on the stage so he would purposely make fun of himself*  
  
Mai- Err, yeah, that is all you can do. If all the crows in Kansas saw that, then they would be scared to death.  
  
Tristan- Why?  
  
Mai- Cos, it's so ridiculously stupid like the YGO 'action figures' that they would be scared stiff.  
  
Joey- *Rolling around on the floor laughing, crying really hard* That Woof was Woof so Woof funny, Woof do Woof it Woof again.  
  
Tristan- NO!  
  
Mai- Yeah, don't be so mean Toto, you shouldn't laugh at the poor scarecrow here. Say Mr. Scarecrow, would you like to come with us to the Emerald, I mean Amethyst City to meet the Duelist of Oz, he could probably give you a brain, or at least something resembling a brain. Would you like to come with us?  
  
Tristan- What does the audience think cos I am too dumb to decide.  
  
Audience except Jolly- Yes, you should go.  
  
Jolly- No, you'll just end up being even dumber than usual, don't go, stay and be the loner you deserve to be. *Security guards appear to try and take her away* Don't you forget, I own this theatre and I could easily take your jobs, or your lives. *The guards back away*  
  
Yami B- You really don't like Tristan do you?  
  
Jolly- No.  
  
Yami B- Okay, just asking.  
  
Tristan- Well, MOST of the audience think that I should go, so I will. I'll go with you Dorothy.  
  
Joey- Damn *Sits in tar and falls over*  
  
Mai- *Ignoring Joey, drags Tristan up straight cos he fell on the floor, again* To Oz?  
  
Tristan- To Oz! *Both skip down the path singing the 'we're off to see the Duelist of Oz song' leaving Joey behind*  
  
Joey- Wait Woof for Woof me! *Runs after them*  
  
*Curtain goes down*  
  
Announcer- There will now be a ten-minute interval. We regretfully inform you that there is no popcorn left *Yami M glares at PrincessSaphire, who throws the rest of the popcorn at him, which isn't a lot because Yami M has eaten most of it* so we will be serving cheese and custard sandwiches instead. We would also like to warn you that if you see a lunatic with blonde hair, a bent nose and a golden millennium rod, stay away and call security immediately. Thank you.  
  
Meanwhile, backstage,  
  
Mai- Eurgh, who put all of that tar on stage, it was disgusting, I have to go and get my make-up touched up, excuse me. *Walks off towards room that says 'Make-up' on it, but what Mai doesn't know is that it really leads to the shark-infested swimming pool that the balcony is above. Joey switched the signs on the doors* Aaaaaaaaagh!  
  
Joey- That'll teach her a lesson.  
  
Pegasus- You shouldn't do things like that Joey-boy. Now we have no Dorothy.  
  
Joey- I needn't worry about that, you are the back-up, so if Mai dies, or gets injured, then you have to fill in.  
  
Pegasus- But I didn't agree to this. I'm too rich to wear a dress.  
  
Joey- I know, but it says so on that cast list over there. *Points to cast list which has just been hastily scribbled and pinned onto the wall by Joey*  
  
Pegasus- No, it's here in black and white. Dorothy fill-in: Pegasus. Damn, I'll pay you to get out of this, how much? Name your price, I'll pay anything, anything!  
  
Joey- Sorry, no can do Pegsy, go get changed, quickly, you only have 8 minutes left, hurry hurry hurry! *Pegasus walks off grumbling*  
  
Mai- *Walks out of door, she has got a big bite mark in her arm and a black eye. She is dripping wet and has seaweed in her hair* But, Joey. I'm fine, I wasn't hurt too badly, can't I still be Dorothy?  
  
Joey- Nope, I'd rather see Pegsy humiliated, now excuse me, I have to go choose his costume, mwa ha ha ha ha. *Walks towards room that says costumes on it*  
  
Mai- Damn, I should have switched signs on that door so Joey would get hurt, oh well, I can't wait to see Pegasus playing my part. I wonder if I'll still get paid for this if I am not in it at the end, I'd better get paid, I still own Calvin Klein all that money, oh well, it can wait. *Walks towards door labelled 'Nurses' office', walks through door, but it is the shark-filled swimming pool again* JOEY!!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!! I can't believe that I fell for this again.  
  
Mokuba- *Walks past* Actually, it wasn't Joey this time *Walks away giggling very girlishly holding an envelope with lots of money in it*  
  
...........................  
  
That was the 8th chapter, it might be the last chapter that I do before I go on my holiday. I may be able to do another one, I don't know though. Please review and suggest categories, e.g. Best costume, I know who will win that! Heh heh. This is Jolly signing out until next time,  
  
Her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	9. The interval

Woo, next chapter, next chapter, next, next, next chapter. That was scary, but I luv typing it, oh yeah, it's me again ((~(^-^)~)), I am in happy mode today, nearly on holiday, woo hoo. Can't wait for holiday, must get on with fan fic though. I am also happy cos I also nearly completed ff9 again for the 2nd time, I luv that game. Anyways, err, yeah, fan fiction is now. I still need suggestions for categories for the little award ceremony at the end; I am now definitely doing best costume. Once I have enough suggestions, you start to vote for who wins etc. Oh yeah, thanx for reading this fic, why did I say that, maybe cos I can't think of anything else to say, so on with the fic, cos I probably boring you with my talk of holiday and ff9.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YGO or the Wizard of Oz, or anything really for that matter, no-body really owns anything, unless they have the power, like Tac, all hail mighty Tac, sorry, I'm just going weird again, sorry, I'll start writing now.  
  
The story continues  
  
..............................  
  
Jolly- *Walks away from group, towards backstage, then returns with smile on face* So now it is the interval and apparently, Pegasus is filling in for Mai cos she is unable to play the part, this should be good. I wonder how much money Pegasus has offered to get out of this.  
  
Des- *Approaches from back row of theatre* Pegasus is gonna play a bigger part in this play, finally! *Runs off in search of Pegasus*  
  
Yami Y- Who's that?  
  
Jolly- Nother voluntary audience member, they will be coming back later, I just have to think of something for them to do first. Now, here comes our new audience member, Malik's Dark Angel (MDA cos I can't be bothered to type it out). MDA where were you? You appeared in one of the earlier chapters and then disappeared again.  
  
MDA- I was asleep.  
  
Everyone except MDA- *Falls anime style*  
  
Jolly- How rude, you missed Malik you know. *MDA falls asleep* Sheesh, WACH AUF! (Wake up in German)  
  
MDA- *Blinks* Oh wein wein (Fine fine in German) *Sits next to Yami Y*  
  
Jolly- Are you sure that you wanna sit there?  
  
MDA- Yeah, why?  
  
Jolly- Just make sure he doesn't leave his seat, no excuses.  
  
Yami M- I won't *Tries to do puppy-dog eyes but ends up squinting instead*  
  
Yami B- *Laughing* What's the matter, something I your eye?  
  
Yami M- *Sulking* Shut up.  
  
*Yami Y is having a conversation with his fan girls while everyone else is arguing, Jolly, growing tired of Yami Y, listens to the conversation*  
  
Yami Y- Do clouds have shadows?  
  
Fan girls- No Yami, they don't.  
  
Yami Y- But they do have shadows, haven't you ever seen a clouds' shadow?  
  
Fan girls- No, they don't have shadows.  
  
Yami Y- Do  
  
Fan girls- Don't  
  
Yami Y- Do  
  
Fan girls- Don't  
  
*This carries on for at least 5 minutes*  
  
Zachary from Card captors- *Appears and stands up like he is about to tell a story* Did you know that Clouds were originally sheep? Their wool was one day sheared off and it blew into the sky, making clouds, that's why some clouds look like sheep, because that is what they used to be.......  
  
Jolly- Oh no! We had this argument at school and it went on for day, till we came to the conclusion that clouds do have shadows. We asked a science teacher. Guards! *Two security people appear, they are Lindblum soldiers from ff9* Take him away.  
  
Zachary- *As he is dragged away from the group* Did you know that clouds blah blah blah, lemme go, you're as bad as Chelsea you know!  
  
Jolly- Oh go talk to Shadi. Than we can get rid of you both. *Leaves Yami Y to argue with his fan girls about whether clouds have shadows. Turns to MDA and Yami M who are now having a conversation, Yami M has calmed down and isn't sulking any more, Yami B has walked off to get food*  
  
MDA- Yami M, why did you kill Malik's father?  
  
Yami M- Cos he is damn Haßlich (ugly in German) and he kept Malik underground, which meant that I was underground too, which was damn annoying, why do you ask?  
  
MDA- I have a favour to ask you *Whispers to Yami M*  
  
Yami M- I will not kill Jolly for you!  
  
Jolly- Wha? You want Yami M to kill me for you?  
  
MDA- Well yeah, cos you made me late for the fic, cos I was asleep which is embarrassing and true. Also, you took way too long to put me I this fic, chapter 9, I should have been in it much earlier *Jolly begins to interrupt, but stops when she sees the Machine Gun that Yami M is holding* Oh yeah, you also insult Malik which I don't like. You put him in the most atrocious outfit that you could find. Also, I don't want to go to prison for killing someone, so Yami M can go instead of me.  
  
Jolly- Those are all good reasons, but why don't you kill, er, *Yami B arrives back with snacks, including a truck full of food for Yami M* Yami B instead?  
  
Yami B- Hey!  
  
Jolly- What! I don't wanna die, especially not now, cos I won't be able to continue with the fic, you can die instead, you've lived for long enough.  
  
Yami B- Thanx a lot. *Backs away from MDA and Yami M who is still threateningly waving the machine gun *  
  
Jolly- Tell you what, no murders from anybody, lets just eat the food that Yami B bought.  
  
Yami B- Right, I got everyone Cheese and Custard sandwiches for everyone, cos there wasn't anything else. Do you want white bread, or brown bread? *Holds out sandwiches*  
  
Jolly- *Retches* I'm full up.  
  
Yami Y- No way!  
  
MDA- I'm gonna be sick.  
  
PrincessSaphire- Nuh uh.  
  
Anime-Girl02- I don't think so  
  
LL- Gross, I'm not going near those things  
  
Des- Can't you see I'm busy here *Is following Pegasus around*  
  
Yami M- Okay *Takes all the sandwiches and eats them in under 30 seconds, while everyone looks on in horror* What? You got any more?  
  
Yami B- Nope, all sold out, that would have cost me loadsa cash, but luckily I borrowed this so I could get it for free, *hands millennium Rod back to Yami M, it still has a star stuck to it* that comes in very useful, can I have it?  
  
Yami M-No! How did you get it anyway?  
  
Yami B- Well, you lent it to Malik for the show, so I took it off him, he is so weak-willed when he is in depression. Heh, it was easy. So I took it off him to get free food. Now, I give it to you, damn, I should have kept it, then I would have 3, I mean 2 millennium items, yeah, 2 not 3. What am I saying?  
  
MDA- You're really bad at acting you know.  
  
Yami B- I know, it's not my fault though.  
  
MDA- How cumz?  
  
Yami B- I dunno, I just said it cos it sounds good.  
  
Jolly- The interval is nearly over now, hopefully the curtain will go up soon and the play will continue.  
  
PrincessSaphire- *Thwacks Yami B over the head with the Mallet again*  
  
Yami B- Why do you keep doing this?  
  
PrincessSaphire- Cos it's fun, and I luv to see you get hurt. You need to learn a lesson.  
  
Yami B- Well please stop soon, cos the curtain is going up and I don't, er, want to miss the show.  
  
MDA- *To Jolly* He's so bad at acting, is that why you didn't put him in this play?  
  
Jolly- Pretty much yeah. Look, there is a message on that screen over there. *Points to screen*  
  
Screen- Due to unfortunate events, there will be no more food served in the shop, also there will be a replacement Dorothy because Mai is unable to continue, the new Dorothy will be Maximillion Pegasus. He will be continuing as Dorothy from now on, so we are sorry for any inconvenience caused by this. Please enjoy the show from now on.  
  
*Curtain rises*  
  
Jolly- It's starting, now be quiet all of you so we can actually listen to the play and stop interrupting. *Snaps fingers and gags appear on Yami B and Yami M's mouths* Peace at last.  
  
..........................  
  
Please suggest categories and review, thanx. This is Jolly signing off until next time,  
  
Her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	10. The tin-man and oil

Hello, it's Jolly ((~(^-^)~)) woo. I made it this far, and they still haven't met the tin man, damn I ramble on too much, oh well. Any suggestions would be appreciated, any at all. On with the story now.  
  
Nicht anerkennen- Ich du nicht besitzen YGO oder das Wizard of Oz. I did the disclaimer in German cos I felt like it, now on with the story.  
  
.............................  
  
*The scenery has been changed yet again, they are now in a place with tall trees and bushes, there is a fake house in one corner of the stage and at the front of the stage stand Para and Dox in identical tree costumes. Seto Kaiba stands at the back of the stage, in a silver space-man suit, with silver gloves and boots on. His face and hair have been spray-painted silver and he is wearing that weird hatty thing that the tin-man wears. Tea is crouched behind the patch of bushes near the house, it is obvious that she is there. Her hat is sticking over the top of the bushes, but no-body seems to notice that she is there. Pegasus, Tristan and Joey come onto stage*  
  
Joey- *Staying as far away from Pegasus as possible* Look, Woof some Woof apples.  
  
Pegasus- *Is wearing the same type of dress as Mai did, but it is purple instead of blue because Joey said that purple suited him better. His hair is done in Dorothy plaits, but they aren't done very well because of the style of his hair and because they only had about 3 minutes in which to do them in. He has a pirate-patch over his left eye, which is also purple to match his outfit. He is wearing knee-high purple socks and the ruby slippers. He looked like a big idiot. He also tries to speak in a girly high-pitched voice, which makes him look like an even bigger idiot. * Oh, wow apples, lets go and eat some. *Tries to skip over to the trees, but falls over because of the tar on the stage that they forgot to clean up and because he can't walk in high heels*  
  
Des- PIRATE-PATCH-PEGASUS *Starts cheering for Pegasus from audience and gets dragged away by security guys*  
  
Tristan- *Laughing* I'll get them *Walks over to trees and tries to take apple, tree hits him* Owchies, whatcha do that for?  
  
Para- You cannot take the apples these  
  
Dox- Because we are very nasty trees.  
  
Joey- That's Woof really Woof bad Woof rhyming Woof you Woof know.  
  
Para- We have to make it up right now you know  
  
Dox- You really are a baka Jou.  
  
Pegsy- I think that we aren't allowed to take them, but I'll try anyway *Tries to take apple, but Dox whacks him* That's mean.  
  
Para- Go away and leave us alone  
  
Dox- Or you'll never see your precious home.  
  
Tristan- Never mind Dorothy, lets go. I'll show you how to get apples *Starts to walk off, but turns round and sticks out his tongue and begins to dance around* Hah hah, bet you can't hit me with those apples  
  
Para- Wanna bet that we will lose  
  
Dox- You soon will be nice and bruised *Begin to throw apples at Tristan, Joey and Pegasus*  
  
Tristan- *Gathers up apples* This will do nicely, c'mon everyone, lets go.  
  
Joey- Ha ha Brothers er, Treeadox, we beat you.  
  
Para- They have got to best of us  
  
Dox- Now I'm gonna miss my bus! *Both go off stage, doing all that weird aerobics that they do*  
  
Pegsy- They need to learn how to rhyme, that was atrociously bad. Hey look *Points to Kaiba* it's a tin-man. *All walk over to him*  
  
Joey- *Whacks Kaiba, making a nice little tune* Hi Tin-man, what's your name?  
  
Kaiba- *Mumbling sound which sounds like oil can*  
  
Pegsy- What was that?  
  
Tristan- Did you say old man?  
  
Kaiba- *Mumbling which sounds like oil can*  
  
Joey- Mini van?  
  
Kaiba- *Louder mumbling which sounds like oil can*  
  
Pegsy- Sun tan?  
  
Kaiba- *Practically screaming oil-can but without opening his mouth*  
  
Des- *Runs away from security guys* HE SAID OIL CAN YOU IDIOTS! *Is caught again by security guys*  
  
Joey- Oh oil can, I get it. (From now on I can't be bothered to put the woofs in, so you can just imagine that they are there, okay?)  
  
Tristan- *Picks up oil can from floor* Here you go *Squirts oil into Kaiba's mouth*  
  
Kaiba- *Spits oil out* Eurgh, don't do that again, it wasn't supposed to really be oil you know, that was revolting. I mean thank you; can you oil the rest of me? *Joey takes the oil can and squirts loads of it into Kaiba's mouth* Right, that's it!  
  
Joey- Eeep! *Is chased around the stage by Kaiba*  
  
Pegsy- Kaiba, you're supposed to not be able to move *Pulls out script which says on the front ' The duelist of Oz. Written and produced by Jolly and housed by Cheapo and the cheap gang theatre productions. Sponsored by the Doughnut and Duck magazine *. Yup, it plainly says here, tin-man is unable to move, so is squirted with oil so that he can move.  
  
Kaiba- Oh, right *Returns to position* Can you oil my arms please?  
  
Tristan- *Takes oil-can from Joey* Okay *Oils his arms*  
  
Pegsy- Anything else Tin-man-boy?  
  
*Everyone except Pegasus- Falls anime style*  
  
Jolly- *Shouting to Pegasus* You just had to say that didn't you?  
  
Pegsy- Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine.  
  
Joey- I have a solution to your problem *Backs a huge cement mixer onto stage*  
  
Kaiba- What's that for?  
  
Joey- This! *Pours 200 litres of Oil right on top of Kaiba* There, all nice and not rusted.  
  
Kaiba- I'll get you for this Chihuahua, if it's the last thing that I do. *Speaking to audience* If you are ever tempted to try and drink oil to see what it tastes like. DON'T. It's awful. *Back to acting as tin-man* Wow, I'm not rusted any more.  
  
Joey- Told you it would work and actually Toto isn't a Chihuahua, he's an, er, small dog, what's they called, Yorkshire er, pudding, no that's food, never mind.  
  
Tristan- Yeah, okay. Tin-man, what's wrong, you look sad.  
  
Kaiba- Well, one, I am sad because I just had 200 litres of oil poured on top of me and two, because I don't have a heart. See *Bangs on his chest, but the sound effect comes a bit too late, so it is kinda fake* It is terrible, I don't have a heart. *Looks sad*  
  
Audience except a certain few people- Awwwwwww!  
  
Pegsy- Yeah, Kaiba, isn't it time for you to sing that song that you have to sing.  
  
Kaiba- Yes, it is. *Starts prancing around stage singing about having a heart and dances, but falls over cos the floor is too slippery after having 200 litres of oil poured onto it* Ow! Can't somebody clean this mess up?  
  
Joey- Aaaaaaagh! I'm stuck to the floor! *He tries to get up, but can't so sits there looking sorry for himself instead*  
  
Tristan- *Laughing* Shame! Wait a minute, me too! *All discover that they are stuck to the floor*  
  
Pegsy- Well this is just great, what do we do now?  
  
Jolly- I know how to get you off the floor. *Walks up to the stage*  
  
Joey- How?  
  
Jolly- Like this! *Puts on the floor: a gigantic donut, a big bottle of hair gel, some new high-tech equipment and Cecilia * If you want them, come and claim them! (Sorry LotR, I guess that I don't own that either)  
  
Joey- Must, have, gigantic, Donut. *Struggles to get up off floor, and eventually manages to*  
  
Tristan- Need, hair, gel, to, survive *Gets up so quickly that his shoes come off and are still stuck to the ground*  
  
Kaiba- New technology, Gimme! *Jumps up off floor, but falls back over again and stands up carefully, looking embarrassed*  
  
Pegasus- But Cecilia is already here and so I can see her any time, so why need to get up?  
  
Jolly- *Angry with Pegasus* Just get up okay?  
  
Pegasus- Alrighty *Gets up.  
  
Jolly- Good. *Snaps fingers and the gigantic donut, hair gel, new technology and Cecilia disappear with the tar* Now get on with the show! *Returns to seat*  
  
Pegsy- Yeah, tin-man, we were wondering, would you like to come to Oz with us to see the Duelist of Oz, he would probably give you a heart.  
  
Kaiba- Okay, but I don't understand one thing.  
  
Tristan- What's that?  
  
Kaiba- Well, if I have no heart, then how can I live?  
  
Joey- I dunno, just come with us, comprendre?  
  
Kaiba- Yes, come on.  
  
Pegasus- To Oz?  
  
Kaiba- To Oz!  
  
Tea- *Appears in a cloud of smoke on top of house* I don't think so my pretties. *Cackles*  
  
Tristan- Go away comprendre?  
  
Tea- No. Instead, I will send fire at you *Sends fire at him, which ignites with the pool of oil that was left on the floor* Oops I did it again. Entschuldigung (sorry in German)  
  
Tristan- *stands too close to the fire* Hot hot HOT! Somebody save me!  
  
Tea- Fine. Here monkey monkey monkey things *Flying monkey things come in and extinguish fire*  
  
Tristan- That's better. Now go away.  
  
Tea- Fine. But when I come back, I will turn you *points to Tristan* into a mattress and you *points to Kaiba* into a beehive. *Cackles and disappears in a cloud of smoke*  
  
Joey- What about me and Dorothy?  
  
Tea- *Voice from backstage* You will be a, er, rug and Dorothy will be dead, so I can have the ruby slippers.  
  
Joey- Oh okay, just wondering.  
  
Pegsy- Where were we? Ah yes, to Oz?  
  
Kaiba- To Oz! *All link arms, but then let go because it looks kinda gay and skip off stage and the curtain goes down*  
  
.............................  
  
I am going on holiday for 3 weeks now, so I will write more when I come back, but in the mean time, please read and review. I need suggestions for awards and prizes please, if you wanna be I the audience then tell me, cos places are still open if you wanna be in it, but you don't have to if you don't think that it is very good. This is Jolly signing out until next time,  
  
Her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun ((~(^-^)~)) 


	11. Orange hair and Orange sherbert

Hiya! Jolly is back from her holiday. I had so much fun for most of the holiday, except when I had a cough, a cold and when I caught impetigo off my dad. I got some more ygo pictures, woo, but there was no manga, which I was looking for. There was only cheapo dbz manga, but I had already seen the episodes on tv, so I didn't want it. Thanx for the suggestions from PrincessSaphire, but what does OOC mean? Please can somebody tell me, I am a little behind in knowing things like that, we haven't heard of it in Leprechaun land yet. Still need some more suggestions though, but you don't have to if you don't want to you know, it's entirely optional.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YGO or the Wizard of Oz, I tried to get them, but they wouldn't give em up. I guess the only YGO things that I own are a couple (well about 82 to be exact) of ygo pictures that I wasted my school's printer printing off, so sorry! I guess the only Wizard of Oz thing I own is the video, so that doesn't really count, seeing as it isn't exactly mine.  
  
Oh yeah, I call Joey, Jono from now on cos they call him that in France and I think it sounds better. I also call Tristan, TriSATAN cos I think it suits him better, and I was bored, so I made it up.  
  
Sorry to Yugi-kitty and BakuBakura who want to be new audience members, I can't fit you in this chapter, probably the next one cos I planned this while I was on holiday (I'm a sad, sad person, I know). Yugi-kitty, please can you tell me what to do and who your fave character is etc., cos you didn't say, and I need to know, otherwise, I'll just have to guess, which could turn out to be a very bad thing.  
  
On with the chaotic, seemingly never-ending story:  
  
..............................  
  
*Pegsy, Trisatan, Kaiba and Jono are walking through the new stage set. It is a forest again, but minus the house and rhyming Treeadox brothers. There are a couple of Niwatoris (the chicken things, I found out how to spell it!) at the front of the stage. Everyone is looking kinda scared, but fake scared, not really scared*  
  
Pegsy, Trisatan and Kaiba- Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!  
  
Jono- * A little way behind them* Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Mai!  
  
Mai- *Walks onto stage* What! Who said my name?  
  
Jono- Mai, you're supposed to be injured, or better still, dead. *Tries to push her offstage*  
  
Mai- Oh no you don't Jono. Your silly plan didn't work, unfortunately for you, there weren't any real sharks available because they had all been taken.  
  
Jono- By who?  
  
Mai- By Mike Myers of course. They used them all in Goldmember; also they attached "Laser-Beams" attached to their heads, which would have been convenient for you. But cos they weren't available, there were inflatable sharks in there instead and I didn't get hurt, not even a scratch.  
  
Jono- Rats.  
  
Mai- So, can I be back in this play or what?  
  
Pegsy- Yes!  
  
Jono- No! I went to too much trouble to see Pegsy humiliated, you can't be back into this play. There is at least, I dunno, an hour left. I need to see Pegsy humiliated, my feeble useless life depends on it.  
  
Pegsy- Thanx a lot Jono-boy.  
  
Jono- No problemo, and don't call me that, ever. So, go away Mai *Shoves her off-stage*  
  
Mai- (Backstage) I'll get you for this Jono, I will return to this play if it kills me.  
  
Jono- If you do, don't worry, it will kill you.  
  
Kaiba- Please can we get on with this play and discuss humiliating and hurting people later?  
  
Jono, Kaiba, Pegsy, Trisatan- Alrighty.  
  
Jono, Kaiba, Pegsy, Trisatan- Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Mai! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Panik! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Bonz! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Pegasus! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Croquet! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Tsunami! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Rex! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh Weevil! Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh .....  
  
Yugi- *Jumps off a very low down fake rock at the back of the stage* Roar! I'm a lion, Roar! *Yugi is wearing a lions costume, that little kiddies wear to fancy dress parties, cos he's so small that he can fit into one. His hair is completely spray-painted orange and his face is painted yellow*  
  
Yami Y- Aaaagh! My hair, my beautiful hair! *His hair is orange*  
  
Yami B- *Mumbles something through the gag that sounds like 'It's the same colour as Jolly's hair' Unfortunately for him, Jolly hears*  
  
Jolly- *Glares at Yami B* WHAT DID YOU SAY? *Snaps fingers and gag comes off*  
  
Yami B- Nothing, I didn't say anything at all.  
  
Jolly- You did, you said that Yami's newly sprayed hair is the same colour as mine, you are so rude. I know, lets ask the audience *Lights dim and 'Who wants to be a Millionaire?' music plays. Chris Tarrant magically appears*  
  
Chris Tarrant- The choices are on your keypads now. The question: What colour is Jolly's hair? Is it? a) Bright Orange b) The real colour that it is, I dunno how to describe it, I spose some people would call it red, or ginger c) Green d) Pink *Weird WWTBAM music plays* The results are in: a) 2% b) 97% c) 0% d) 1%  
  
Jolly- So neh. I guess that it is ginger, not Bright Orange. Who said that it was pink?  
  
Yami Y- *Backs away from Jolly*  
  
Jolly- It was you then!  
  
Yami Y- Sorry! I'm colour-blind; usually *glares at people who do hairstyles behind the scenes of the show* having three colours in your hair gets confusing. Now can we please get back to my hair, not yours.  
  
Jolly- Kay. Where was I? Oh yeah, heh, I guess that when Yugi's hair gets spray-painted orange, yours does too.  
  
Yami Y- Yeah, but why doesn't his hair *Gestures to Yami M, who is still gagged* change colour? Malik's hair was pink, why isn't his hair pink too?  
  
Jolly- Good question, lets ask him. *Snaps fingers and gag on Yami M's mouth comes off*  
  
Yami M- Finally! I can talk again! What? Why isn't my hair pink? Well, I'll explain it right after, er, I, er, gotta go. *Runs off very quickly*  
  
Jolly- I am not chasing after him again, MDA, will you please go and get him for me?  
  
MDA- No way! You were being mean to me, so no, I'm not doing you any favours. Can I please sit next to Yami M when he comes back?  
  
Jolly- Fine, if you wanna sit next to him, it's not my problem, it's yours, but first, I spose that I will have to go and get him first. I know of the most ingenious way that requires basically no effort at all. I'll set a trap. *Runs off, out the back door and takes a small pocket watch out, presses the button on the top and time stops. (I kinda copied Bernard's Watch, a cheapo tv show, there, so I guess that I don't own that either) That's much better, now to set a trap, that only an idiot would fall for. *Makes a small trap which is used for catching rabbits, which consists of a rope, a net and a tin of orange sherbert* This should get him. *Restarts time and hides behind a conveniently nearby plant*  
  
Yami M- *Walking down the corridor* That was way too easy, now I won't have to admit to them that I actually am wearing a wig to not have to suffer the embarrassment of having bright pink hair, which almost glows in the dark. *Takes off wig to reveal shocking pink hair* I hate this thing though, it really itches, well at least I don't have to have my hair in a Mohawk to keep it on. Oooooh! Orange Sherbert! *Changes wig for another one similar to Austin Powers' hair* Yeah baby yeah! *Walks, or rather dances Austin Powers style up to the Orange Sherbert* Groovy baby yeah!  
  
*Jolly is doubling up with silent laughter at Yami M, from behind the plant. She finally manages to snap her fingers and there are bright, flashing lights in the newly hippie-decorated corridor, Yami M is dressed in that red Austin Powers suit. (Which badly clashes with his pink hair, but he quickly puts the wig on to cover it up) The KC and the sunshine band song is playing 'That's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it etc.' Everyone else runs on in 70's gear and it is some crazy party! Jolly doesn't join in, but watches Yami M as he picks up the orange sherbert. She then pulls a rope, the music goes off, the lights dim and Yami M is trapped in a net*  
  
Jolly- *Emerges from hiding place* All right, all right, break it up people, party's over. *Shows everyone back to their seats* I've got you now Yami M.  
  
Yami M- You'll never defeat me, Jolly Leprechaun!  
  
Jolly- Hush, stop acting like Austin Powers. You never were Austin, you never are Austin and you never will be Austin. Now, get back to your seat and stay there. I heard you talking about your hair *Yami M gasps* take that Austin powers junk off immediately *Snaps fingers and Yami M is back to his 'normal clothes', if you would call them 'normal'*  
  
Yami M- Can I at least keep the orange sherbert?  
  
Jolly- *Groans* Fine, but don't spill it, I already owe thousands of pounds in damage and food to this theatre cos of you lot. *Drags Yami M by the ear back to the theatre* Sit down and watch the show! *Shoves him in a seat next to MDA and hands him the Orange Sherbert, which he immediately starts stuffing down his ugly ancient Egyptian face*  
  
Yugi- Can we please continue now?  
  
Audience- Yup.  
  
Yugi- Good. Roar! I'm a lion, be afraid, be very afraid! Roar!  
  
Pegsy- *Girlish scream* I'm so scared! Save me from the mean nasty lion.  
  
Trisatan- I will!  
  
Kaiba- No, I will *Steps towards Yugi*  
  
Des- *Breaks away from the security guards and runs onto the stage and glomps Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba- Get-off-of-me-that-really-hurts. If-I-pay-you-will-you-go-away?  
  
Des- Okay! *Kaiba hands over a wad of cash and Des gets dragged away by security guards, again*  
  
Yugi- I will hurt you!  
  
Trisatan- Oh no you won't!  
  
Yugi- Oh yes I will!  
  
Trisatan- Oh no you won't!  
  
Yugi- Oh yes I WILL! *Tries to attack Pegsy, but Trisatan and Kaiba are in the way* Get out of my way! I will hurt you both badly if you don't get out of the way, right now.  
  
Jono- Don't hurt Dorothy please!  
  
Yugi- Why ever not?  
  
Jono- I dunno, it's in the script isn't it? Really, I couldn't care less if you kill Pegsy, nor would anyone else on the stage at this precise moment for that matter.  
  
Yugi- Seeing as you don't want me to hurt your precious Dorothy, I think that I will hurt you instead, anyone got a problem with that?  
  
Kaiba- Nope, kill the Chihuahua for all I care.  
  
Jono- We've been through this before, Toto isn't a Chihuahua, he's a little dog.  
  
Yugi- Now I will get you, Roar! *Goes towards Jono and tries to catch him, but cos Jono is bigger and faster than him, it just results in quite a funny little chase around the stage, everyone is laughing, except Kaiba of course, who never laughs, or smiles for that matter*  
  
Pegsy- That's quite enough! *Walks over and tries to pick up Jono, but cos he is too heavy, he just drops him by Kaiba and Trisatan* How could you do that to him, you-you mean old lion *Slaps Yugi* That's for beating me. *Slaps Yugi again, but this time a little harder* That's for not letting me resurrect Cecilia *Slaps Yugi harder* That's for letting my dumb cartoon that I can't remember the name of get cancelled. *Slaps Yugi even harder, which has really gotta hurt by now* That's for letting Industrial Illusions profits go down 1% because of Dungeon Dice monsters. *Raises hand to slap Yugi again, but Kaiba holds his arm back cos Yugi is whimpering and starts to cry, properly, like when he lost against Kaiba, but worse, much, much worse. Pegsy's hand is covered in Yellow face paint*  
  
Jolly- Noooooooooooooooooooo, not the crying, anything but the crying. SAVE ME! *Puts hands over ears and hides underneath chair*  
  
Yami Y- Why? Doesn't she like Aibou crying? It's nothing to be ashamed of, I cry at the end of films like the Lion King and Bambi *Pulls out a great big long list, headed- 'Films that I have cried during, or at the end of'. It is at least 120 A4 pages put together. Everyone starts reading it and Yami M and Yami B burst out into hysterical laughter* and I'm not ashamed to admit it.  
  
Yami B- You cried at the end of Grease and the others? Why?  
  
Yami M- What does this number mean, next to the names of the films?  
  
Yami Y- How long I cried for. *Yami M and Yami B are by now crying themselves, but with hysterical laughter, not wimpiness*  
  
PrincessSaphire- You cried at the end and during the film Terminator?  
  
Anime-Girl02- And Pokemon, the movie?  
  
LL- Charlie's Angels?  
  
Des- *Runs away from security guards to look at the list* Barbie in the nutcracker?  
  
MDA- So, it's basically every film that was ever made, you cried at the end of, or during?  
  
Yami Y- Yup. *Everyone except Yami Y- Falls over anime style* Well, I guess that she doesn't like Yugi crying, I just have to guess that cos no one actually gave me an answer, they just ridiculed me.  
  
Jolly- *Who is still underneath her seat* Has he stopped yet?  
  
Everyone except Jolly- NO!  
  
Yugi- *Still crying* I quit, find someone else, you're so mean Mr. Pegasus. Go slap someone else, can't you read? The script plainly says PERTEND to slap lion, not whack his face off. Find yourself another lion, I quit. Yami! I wanna go home now. *walks off stage towards audience*  
  
Jolly- *Takes Millennium 'Star' Rod from Yami M who has just finished the orange sherbert and is whining for more* You WILL continue the play, now get back up there, stop whimpering and get on with it. I don't have another lion. I know I am kinda being really harsh on you, but that crying irritates me so much.  
  
Yami Y- But you had another Dorothy. I f you don't want him to cry, then why write it, you're writing this you know, you can make anything you want happen, *Evil smirk appears on Jolly's face* I should not have said that, I really should not have said that.  
  
Jolly- Hush you. *Turns back to Yugi* GO!  
  
Yugi- Yes *Walks back onto the stage and continues*  
  
Jolly- *Chucks Millennium 'Star' Rod back to Yami M* That should do for a while.  
  
PrincessSaphire- You really don't like Yugi crying do you?  
  
Jolly- Nope. It really irritates me, he cries way too much, but what irritates me even more, is when Tea cries, I hate that so much. Cheapness.  
  
Yugi- I-Will-Continue. *Back to lion* I'm s-s-sorry, I really am cowardly, I haven't slept in days cos I am so scared, I'm not brave at all. I wish I had some courage. *Starts to sing song about sissiness, and the others join in and say what they want, a brain, a heart, a home, some courage, gigantic doughnuts*  
  
Trisatan- Tell you what, why don't you come with us to the Em-I mean Amethyst city to meet the duelist of Oz?  
  
Yugi- What would he do for me?  
  
Kaiba- He could give you courage, or at least something resembling it, what do you say?  
  
Yugi- What have I got to lose?  
  
Pegsy- (Muttering) Your life.  
  
Trisatan- Be quiet.  
  
Kaiba- To Oz?  
  
Yugi- To Oz!  
  
Yugi, Kaiba, Trisatan, Pegsy- (Singing) We're off to see the duelist, the wonderful duelist of Oz! *Skip off stage*  
  
*Curtains go down*  
  
...........................  
  
Okay, that chapter was way too long, I have more for it, but I'll have to put it in at the beginning of the next chapter. That's what I get for planning it beforehand I spose, a huge long chapter with loadsa interruptions, oh well. That was the Yugi chapter, please, more ideas for categories, awards, prizes, etc. But it is optional, so if you don't want to, then it doesn't matter really. This is Jolly signing off till next time,  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun 


	12. The Poppies of Peril

Hello Everybody, Everybody Hello! (That's what somebody said on my holiday and I like it so, I occasionally say it now) I am confined to my Leprechaun room (I call it a Leprechaun room cos it's lime green) at the moment, playing my YGO game, oh well, fan fiction is interesting, it should keep me awake at least during the remainder of the holidays. This is the 12th chapter of the fan fic and now is the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own YGO or Wizard of Oz, though I do now on a YGO board game, which I have played at least 10 times already and I got it 2 days ago. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh( Millennium( Game. It's cool. There are 4 characters, Seto, Jono, Yami Y and Mai. You race to become Game King/Queen. Surprisingly, in all the 10 times I have played it, Yami Y have not once been game king, how ironic.  
  
Chapter is now. The first bit was sposed to be in the last chapter, but I couldn't put it in, or it would be too long, so it's in this chapter now.  
  
.......................  
  
(Backstage during near the end of the last chapter)  
  
Mai- *Walking up and down* I must get back into that play *Peeks through curtains at the side of the stage* Right, they're about to finish, it's time to put my plan into action *Walks to room where the cast hang out when they aren't on stage* Oi! Otogi, get over here.  
  
*All the extras in Blue flying monkey thing costumes, except Rebecca, who is sewing her teddy back together, are watching Otogi and Weevil playing Dungeon Dice Monsters. Malik is sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth, muttering about dresses. Anzu is sitting next to Cecilia, and chatting, while Grandpa brings them cups of tea. Bakura is no where to be seen. Shadi is standing in the corner, playing Pokemon Crystal on a Game Boy Advance*  
  
Otogi- Yes, what is it? I was busy beating Weevil at DDM, hurry up, or I'm going to lose.  
  
Mai- Can you do me a favour please? Pretty please with a dice on top.  
  
Otogi-What? Why? It had better not involve any dueling, fighting, strategy, thinking or mirrors.  
  
Mai- Huh? Mirrors?  
  
Otogi- Yeah, they scare me, and when I look into them, they always seem to crack. I have counted up at least 35000 years of bad luck by now. So I never look into mirrors, ever, they don't like me at all.  
  
Mai- That explains why your hair is all lop-sided and scary, and why you only have 1 line over 1 of your eyes, are you trying to look like Scar from the Lion King or something? No co-ordination at all, unlike me of course!  
  
Otogi- You now, insulting me won't get you anywhere.  
  
Mai- Anyway, please can you distract Pegasus for me, I need to get back into the play.  
  
Otogi- How will me distracting Mr. Pegasus help you to get back into the play?  
  
Mai- *Mumbling* I can see why you said no thinking earlier. I mean, if you distract him for long enough, then I would be able to get back into the play, and I would be in it, not him, so I'd get the pay check and be able to buy everything I need. Like clothes, cars, and make-up. Also I could pay off all those debts.  
  
Otogi- Oh, okay. What's in it for me then?  
  
Mai- So many questions! Er, I'll give you a new, um, Dice cleaning machine.  
  
Otogi- I've already got one of those on the line *Gestures to where Weevil is siting by the DDM board thing* How about *Whispers to Mai*  
  
Mai- No way! Is that the only way that I can get you to distract Pegasus?  
  
Otogi- Yup. Do we have a deal?  
  
Mai- Fine then, Deal. *Shakes Otogi's hand*  
  
Otogi- What do I have to say then?  
  
Mai- Just talk to him about that deal you had about DDM, you know the one that you made, when he beat you at your own game.  
  
Otogi- Don't mention that, it's embarrassing. Okay, I'll talk to him about it, I've been meaning to anyway. But, I have this ½ hour time limit thing on my DDM match, and we only have 10 minutes left, and I have no reserve. Who can take my place Madame Butterfly?  
  
Mai- Don't ever call me that. *Ducks as GBA is thrown across the room by an aggravated Shadi*  
  
Shadi- You are such a loser Magikarp, now I have to try and beat the Elite Four all over again! Splash! What kind of move is that?  
  
Mai- I know! Shadi can take your place, seeing as he has given up on the PKMN game. Oi Shadi, take Otogi's place in the DDM game will ya?  
  
Shadi- Okay, but I warn you, I'm not very good, cos I have no idea how to play. *Sits down in chair, takes the 3 dice and rolls them* Damn, no summon crests, sorry Otogi, I might lose you that Dice cleaning machine.  
  
Otogi- *Luckily didn't hear what Shadi said because he is already out of the door, greeting Pegasus who has just come off stage* Hello Mr. Pegasus  
  
Pegsy- Hello Dukey-boy! Please call me Maximillion.  
  
Otogi- Okay, Mr. Maximillion. I wanted to ask you about that deal we made. I want to find out more about it *Leads Pegsy away towards room and sits down talking to him*  
  
Mai- Now I can finally return to the play!  
  
Backstage Announcement- On in 2 minutes, assemble by the stage.  
  
Mai- *Walks to the side of the stage, glances back at Otogi and Pegasus, who are still talking* That got rid of him, now I'm back in the play, time to get revenge on Jono, mwa ha ha ha ha.  
  
(Audience)  
  
Yami M- Right now, isn't a new member of the audience supposed to turn up?  
  
Jolly- Yeah, you're right, where are they? *Looks around for new audience member*  
  
BakuBakura- *Runs in through door* I'm here, here I am, sorry I'm a bit late, bad traffic outside, do you know how big the queue is outside to watch this thing? I spose it might be cos of the promise of a free limo for everyone who watches the whole show.  
  
Jolly- I never said that. What sort of people are outside then?  
  
BakuBakura- Tramps mainly.  
  
Jolly- Damn, oh well, no Beyblade characters to make fun of *Sighs* Where d'you wanna sit, we have *pulls out a clip-board* spaces next to Yami M, Yami B and a lot of empty seats around this area, cos we scared all the sane audience members off. Where d'you wanna sit then?  
  
BakuBakura- Next to Yami B, not Yami M, I don't like him.  
  
Yami B- Finally, I have somebody who likes me for once.  
  
Jolly- You think I don't like you cos I take you to an all-expenses paid trip to my theatre with your 2 little Egyptians 'friends'. For your information, I did this 'Which YGO character are you most like?' quiz and it came up that I was the most like you, which is not a happy thought.  
  
Yami B- You can't be like me, I'm not mental.  
  
Jolly- Stop your belly-aching and watch the show, it's starting again.  
  
BakuBakura- *Sits down next to Yami B* So, what have I missed so far in the show?  
  
Yami B- 11 chapters, but you have read them already, I hope, so you'll know what happened, but you missed Malik, but he's coming on again soon, so it doesn't really matter.  
  
BakuBakura- Oh, okay.  
  
*One side of the purple curtains open and a spot-light shines down on Anzu standing round a crystal ball and Mokuba is there in blue flying monkey costume*  
  
Anzu- *Picks up some red powder in a glass jar and crushes it* This should do the job *Hands glass to Mokuba* Give this to them, it will make Poppies, soothing smell, attractive to the eyes, this will make them sleep. *Cackles and curtain closes*  
  
Yami M- That was quick.  
  
Jolly- That's not the end, you 1st class idiot.  
  
*Curtains open to reveal a painted backdrop of the Amethyst city, with Dark magicians standing by the entrance. There are Crepe paper poppies all over the stage. Mai, an angry looking Jono, Kaiba, Trisatan and Yugi come on from the edge of the fake forest*  
  
Mai- Look! There's a field full of poppies, *Gasps* And the Amethyst city! We're nearly there!  
  
Kaiba- Lets go! *Start running very slowly towards the Amethyst city*  
  
Jono- Why did you have to come back to the play Mai, why? I needed to see that over-dressed pre-Madonna humiliated, but noooo, she had to butt in.  
  
Yugi- I'm getting sleepy. Look! Toto is asleep already, lets try and wake him up.  
  
Jono- Mmmm, Gigantic Doughnuts, Pizza, Ham-burgers, cakes, chocolate, sweets, eye-ball soup, *Stops because he has been kicked by Mai to shut him up*  
  
Mai- Revenge is sweet. I mean, I feel really sleepy *Drops down and pretends to sleep, un-like Jono, who is really asleep*  
  
Trisatan- Not you too!  
  
Kaiba- Wake up Dorothy! We need to get to the Amethyst city, we're nearly there!  
  
Yugi- Zzzzzzzz, Zzzzzzzz.  
  
Trisatan- Get up, you can't sleep as well. It must be the Wicked Witch of the West!  
  
Kaiba- Help us somebody! *Both start screaming for help*  
  
Malik- *Walks onto stage in his wonderful dress, in an attempt to look better, he replaced the pink-flowery 'Shadi shoes' for pink Doc Martens, but it really makes no difference* I will rid you of the problem. *Waves Millennium 'Star' Rod and it starts to snow* My work here is done. *Leaves, and returns to his corner in the backstage room*  
  
Jolly- Wait! I have a new 'Shadi Shoes' victim.  
  
AnimeGirl02- Who?  
  
Jolly- *Snaps fingers and Li from CCS appears* Li from Cardcaptors, when he wears that green outfit, he has green 'Shadi shoes'. Please sit down, we will make fun of you later, but at the moment, I'm watching this. *Gestures to seat behind PrincessSaphire*  
  
Li- Where am I?  
  
Jolly- Ignore him.  
  
Trisatan- They are awake, look Tin-man, they're awake. *Mai and Yugi pretend to wake up, they pour water over Jono's head to wake him up for real*  
  
Mai- Oh no, Tin-man is rusted again.  
  
Jono- I'll handle this  
  
Everyone on stage- NO!  
  
Mai- *Oils Kaiba* Is that better?  
  
Kaiba- Yes! Now lets go to the Amethyst city!  
  
*At the back of the stage, Anzu appears and hands Mokuba the blue flying monkey something, then flies off on a broomstick*  
  
Everyone on stage- *Sings 'We're off to see the duelist' song and skips towards Amethyst city.  
  
*Curtain goes down*  
  
..........................  
  
That was quite a short chapter by my standards. Oh yeah, Yugi-Kitty, if you wanna be in the audience, can you please at least tell me who your fave characters are, thanx. Any suggestions would be gratefully accepted, this is Jolly signing off till the next chapter,  
  
From her Jolliness  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun. 


	13. We finally arrived at the AC

Hello, this is the 13th chapter, oooh, might be unlucky for some people, but not for me, cos they are actually about to get to the Amethyst city now, wow, it's amazing.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YGO or Wizard of OZ.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
......................  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Pegsy- *Has just finished doing business deal with Otogi* What! You are telling me that I can't be back in this play cos Mai's in it now, it's too late to go back in, oh well, I didn't want to be in the stupid thing anyway.  
  
Otogi- Sheesh, take a chill pill Mr. Maximillion. I'm just going to go and check what the out-come of the DDM match was. *Walks over to board, where Weevil is gloating and Shadi is sobbing, but fake sobbing, like pretending to be sad, but not really* SHADI! You mean that I was up 3 heart points with 10 mins to go and now I lost, cos of you. You threw no summon crests at all? I shoulda asked Yami Y to take over for me, then at least the King of Games coulda won it for me, you are so useless.  
  
Shadi- I lost you that Dice-cleaning machine, and now you have to take up your end of the bargain.  
  
Otogi- No, no, noooooooooooooooo. I was so sure that I couldn't lose, I will not be submitted to this torture.  
  
Weevil- Oh yes you will slave, now your first assignment is to *pulls out a great long list, longer than Yami Y's 'Films that I have cried during, or at the end of' list* ah yes, do all my laundry, spit-polish my shoes and wear a totally humiliating costume.  
  
Otogi- But isn't what I am wearing already, humiliating enough? *Gestures to blue flying monkey costume* And isn't that technically more than the first assignment, that's three.  
  
Weevil- Nope, now get to work.  
  
Otogi- *Sighs* It's my fault I spose, if only Shadi wasn't so useless.  
  
Shadi- Heh heh, you think that I didn't lose on purpose, then you've got it all wrong. *Returns to PKMN Crystal* I'm way better at this.  
  
Backstage announcement- On in 1 minute, all Amethyst City civilians assemble by the stage.  
  
Most of the extras- *Assemble by the stage and wait*  
  
(Audience)  
  
Jolly- *Turns round to irritate Li* So, where'd you get your 'Shadi shoes' from?  
  
Li- They aren't 'Shadi Shoes' as you call them, they're some sort of formal shoes that look like Ballet shoes, that go with costumes like these *Gestures to his green costume*  
  
Jolly- Lovely. I know, let's play 'Fib finder'. It's this obviously fake game that my sister owns, it's not fun, but it supposedly gets people to tell the truth, so lets see. Who wants to go first?  
  
*There is silence and a tumbleweed blows past*  
  
Jolly- Be that rude, I pick, er, you *Points to Yami Y*  
  
Yami Y- No fair, anyway, I should win at this game, easy peasy.  
  
Jolly- Damn, maybe I shouldn't pick you then, oh well. *Picks up one of the question cards* Do you have a secret crush on anyone?  
  
Yami Y- That's the question from the advert, and Yes.  
  
Yami B- Let's see if you're telling the truth *holds out the purple fib finder machine*  
  
Yami Y- Okay *Puts finger on button and the lights flash, red, yellow, green, yellow, red, GREEN* So neh, I am telling the truth, told you I could win this.  
  
Yami B- So who is it then?  
  
Yami Y- It's not my turn anymore, you'll have to ask me next turn, but because you can only answer questions Yes and No, then you'll never find out.  
  
Yami B- Fine then, be like that. Oh look, the play's starting again.  
  
*Curtains open to reveal a huge purple wall of the Amethyst City, there is the poppy field in the background and a couple of Beaver Warriors sticking out of the snow covered poppies*  
  
Mai, Yugi, Trisatan, Jono, Kaiba- *Skip up to door singing 'We're Off To See The Duelist, The Wonderful Duelist Of Oz' song*  
  
Mai- We finally made it, we're here at the Amethyst City.  
  
Yugi- Technically, we're not there, we're just outside, we have to get in first.  
  
Jono- Don't spoil the moment.  
  
Kaiba- I know, lets ring the bell and see if they'll let us in, I hope they will cos we've come so far to get here, and we need to see the Duelist.  
  
Trisatan- You know the title says 'The Duelist of Oz', then how come there hasn't been any duels so far?  
  
Jolly- We're, er, just coming to that part, stop asking questions and get on with the show.  
  
Kaiba- Alrighty *Rings door bell* Nothing. Should I ring it again?  
  
Yugi- No, I want to! *Bell is lowered down and Yugi rings it*  
  
Rex- *Opens window in door, and puts out a sign that says 'STOP RINGING THE BELL, I'LL ANSWER IT IF YOU'D ONLY STOP RINGING ON IT. THANKS'*  
  
Mai- Oh I get it, if we stop ringing the bell, then he'll let us in, that makes a lot of sense.  
  
Trisatan- But that makes no sense whatsoever, if we want him to answer the door, then shouldn't we ring on the bell, instead of not ringing on it?  
  
Yugi- Stop being so awkward, look, the person has opened the window again.  
  
Rex- Hello, do you wish to enter the Amethyst city?  
  
Kaiba- Yup, we're here to see the duelist, for my heart.  
  
Yugi- And for my Courage.  
  
Trisatan- And for my, er, brain, yeah, brain.  
  
Mai- And so I can go home. Look, I even got some shoes from some dead woman that I crushed with a house.  
  
Jono- Yeah, I'm just here cos I'm her dog, and I'm hungry.  
  
Rex- No-body can see the duelist.  
  
Kaiba- Please can we come in?  
  
Yugi- *Enormous puppy dog eyes* Please?  
  
Trisatan- Please Mr. Gate Guardian sir?  
  
Jono- Hey Scarecrow, dude, that's a duel monster, he's called the ACG.  
  
Trisatan- Right, I knew that. What does ACG stand for?  
  
Jono- *Sighs* Amethyst City Guardian, how dumb do you get?  
  
Jolly- Even dumber *Pulls out clipboard* Take a look at these specimens, they are really really dumb.  
  
*Gimli from LotR, Tyson from Beyblade, Goku from DBZ and Ash from PKMN come on stage looking very bemused*  
  
Gimli- Where am I? Where is my pipe? Somebody give me my pipe back! I need it!  
  
Tyson- *Getting ready to release his Beyblade* Dragoon, save me! Kenny? Where are you? I need you to analyse this situation on Dizzi. Let it rip!  
  
Goku- Hey, can we have some food here?  
  
Ash- Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!  
  
Pikachu- Pika- chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
All dumb people on stage- Aaaaaagh!  
  
Jolly- Get out of her you lot *Boots em off stage* See, you can get dumber, those were 4 fine examples *Returns to seat*  
  
Rex- Whatever, hey look! You have red shiny shoes on, you can come in.  
  
Mai- What? You let us in, just cos I have some shiny shoes on? Oh okay then.  
  
Rex- *Opens door* Please come in. *They enter the Amethyst City and the stage rotates around to reveal a load of singing people and a colour changing horse. Everything is purple*  
  
Mai- Wow! It's so purple.  
  
Trisatan- Geez, it's sooo pretty.  
  
Jono- Mmmmm, it looks just like some purple food that I can't quite think of now.  
  
Kaiba- Hey look, a carriage, lets get in.  
  
*All get into carriage and start to sing song about laughing or something like that anyway. During the song, they all get tidied up, Kaiba gets a new suit on, which is shinier, Mai gets her hair done differently, it's down now, with a bow in it. Yugi's hair has little ribbons tied on the end of each spike, which extremely dis-pleases Yami Y. Trisatan gets more straw stuffed in his costume and then they all skip out into the middle of the stage. *  
  
Mai- My hair is done better than at that hairdressers that costs £10000 per person, per hour. What a rip off, maybe that's why I need more cash.  
  
Trisatan- Look in the air, in the sky, it's a trick of the eye-  
  
Kaiba- No it's not, it's the Wicked Witch of the West (W.W.W for now, cos I can't be bothered to type it out)  
  
*Tea is attached to a black harness, to match her outfit, flying on a broomstick above their heads, a sign is dropped down from the top of the stage, it reads 'Surrender Dorothy' in big black letters*  
  
Random city civilian- Who's Dorothy? *All extras run off stage*  
  
Jono- She's Dorothy *Points to Mai* and I'm her hungry dog, Toto.  
  
Kaiba- Let's go see if we can see the duelist now, I'm getting tired of hanging around. *All walk up stairs towards door, which will take them to the Duelist*  
  
Yugi- *Knocks on door* Let us in to see the Duelist!  
  
Weevil- *Opens door* No-body can see the duelist, not no way, not no how. *Closes door*  
  
Trisatan- *Hammers on the door* But she's Dorothy.  
  
Weevil- *Opens door* The Witches Dorothy? Well that changes everything then. I'll go and see if the Duelist will let you in *Marches through door and closes it*  
  
Mai- Wow, he's gone to ask if we can see the duelist.  
  
Kaiba- We got ears.  
  
Yugi- *Starts singing some song about being the king of the jungle, and gets a crown and cloak put on him* I feel like a king! *Starts humming 'I just can't wait to be King' from the Lion King*  
  
Weevil- *Comes through door* The Duelist says go away. *Goes back through door, but still peeps through a gap in the door*  
  
Mai- *Starts to cry* But we've come all this way for nothing, and now we'll never get what we want, I'll never go home. *Everyone crowds round*  
  
Trisatan- I'll never get my brain now.  
  
Kaiba- I'll never get my heart.  
  
Yugi- I'll never get my courage, or be king of the jungle.  
  
Jono- I don't really care, cos I wasn't gonna get anything anyways.  
  
Weevil- Boo hoo, how sad, what a pity I can't cry *Sarcasm detector nearby explodes*  
  
Mai- Oh Auntie Em! I'll never see you again *Sniffs*  
  
Weevil- Oh I can't take it any more, just go in.  
  
Kaiba- But you said-  
  
Weevil- Never mind what I said, d'you wanna go in or not?  
  
Jono- *As they walk through door, stage rotates to reveal a long corridor* Thanx Mr. ACG, I'd re-think the purple hair though.  
  
Yugi- What a long corridor, we'll never get through to the end. I'm scared.  
  
*They start to walk slowly*  
  
Trisatan- Through this door is the Duelist of Oz *Opens door*  
  
*Curtain goes down*  
  
........................  
  
That was the 13th chapter, Yugi-Kitty, I promise that you'll be in the next chapter. Any suggestions for categories would be great. This is Jolly signing off till next time,  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun. 


	14. The Duelist of Oz!

Hi, Jolly here, thanx for all the fab reviews everyone, after this chapter, this fic might not get up-dated for a while, cos a) I'm going back to school, boo hoo. b) Cos I forgot what happens at the end of the Wizard of Oz and need to watch it again and make notes. The first time I watched it, I couldn't be bothered to watch the end of it, so I need to see it again and fit it in with doing my homework, how mean. Yeah, here's the story now.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Wizard of Oz. (Or I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here!)  
  
On with the next chapter-  
  
.............................  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Otogi- Fine Weevil, I finished all the tasks you asked me to do, except for the wear a humiliating costume one, cos I'm on soon and I won't be able to get changed back into this costume quickly enough. Oh yeah, you know your name, is a real bug, well that bug is also called a snout beetle, so neh, you've got a dumb name.  
  
Weevil- How dare you insult my name! I will torture you now. *Shoves Otogi into the middle of an Australian rainforest*  
  
Otogi- *Shouting* I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh character, Get Me Out Of Here!  
  
Weevil- Ha ha, now you have to spend the night with my best friends, the bugs. *Dumps 9,000,000,000 bugs on Otogi's head*  
  
Otogi- I am so gonna sue you for this.  
  
Mokuba- My Big Brother isn't as mean as you.  
  
Weevil- Do you wanna join him?  
  
Mokuba- Nope.  
  
Weevil- Oh well, you can anyway. *Dumps Mokuba, Isis, Bandit Keith, Rebecca, Rex, Panik and Kimo with Otogi in the middle of the Australian rainforest* This is fun, now they have to face the Bush Tucker trial. To hang up side down from the tallest tree, while having bugs poured on top of them and wolves trying to eat them, this is fun, let's ask the rest of the people in this room, who should stand trial.  
  
Rishido- *Turns over a 'Weakest Link' style board with name on it* Rebecca  
  
Pegsy- *Turns over board* Mokuba  
  
Bonz- *Turns over board* Bandit Keith.  
  
Tsunami- *Turns over board* Otogi  
  
Croquet- *Turns over board* Rex  
  
Tea- *Turns over board* Isis  
  
Cecilia- *Turns over board* Panik  
  
Grandpa- *Turns over board* Kimo  
  
Weevil- Okay then, you all voted for different people, but seeing as there is one person left, it's up to you Shadi.  
  
Shadi- Too busy playing PKMN Crystal, but seeing as I wanna make Otogi suffer, I vote him. *Turns over board* Otogi.  
  
Weevil- Ha, so it's you Otogi, what do you have to say.  
  
Otogi- I hate you Weevil.  
  
Weevil- Good for you, now for your punishment-  
  
Backstage announcement- On in a few minutes, and get those people back from Australia, we need em soon.  
  
Weevil- *Muttering* Spoil my fun why don't you, well seeing as they're stuck there, lets punish them some more later.  
  
(Audience)  
  
Yami B- *Still playing Fib finder with Yami Y* Right, my turn to pick up a card *Picks up card* All right! Make up your own question. Hmm, let me see, do you like eating potatoes, no, that's a useless question, can somebody help me please? I can't think of a question.  
  
Yami Y- It doesn't matter what question you ask, I can't lose, one more right answer and I've won, one more wrong answer from you and you've lost, just admit it, I can't lose, I beat you before, and I'll beat you again.  
  
Yami B- Wanna bet? Right, seeing as no-one is helping me, I'll ask, erm, who do you like best out of this audience group?  
  
Yami Y- You idiot, I can only answer questions yes and no and now you have wasted the question, I can just answer anything, so I say, no.  
  
Yami B- But that makes no sense at all.  
  
Yami Y- Neither does your question.  
  
Yami B- Does to.  
  
Yami Y- Does not.  
  
*Continue like that for ages*  
  
Jolly- *Ignoring them* Now for the new 'Shadi Shoes' victim. Ray from Beyblade! *Ray appears* Also, I will bring the best character from Beyblade, Kai, in, cos I want to. *Kai appears*  
  
MDA- *Goes into some sorta trance* Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Ray Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai.  
  
Kai- Hmph *Folds arms, closes eyes and stands in corner by himself like a loner*  
  
MDA- *Follows Kai over to corner* Why do you have markings on your face? Why are you so rude? Why do you hate Tyson so much? Why do you say Hmph so much? Why do you wear a ripped-up bed sheet round your neck? Why is your hair 2 colours? Why do you hardly ever bey-blade? Why are you so cool?  
  
Kai- Whatever. *Ignores MDA*  
  
Ray- What am I doing here?  
  
Jolly- You're the new 'Shadi Shoes' victim, I was gonna bring Lee, your enemy in, but he's too ugly, so you're here instead. Where d'you get your 'Shadi shoes' from?  
  
Ray- Who's Shadi?  
  
MDA- Some Egyptian bloke in a turban.  
  
Yami Y- I let him search the corridors of my mind.  
  
Yami B- He's after me for having 2 millennium items, when he has 2 himself.  
  
Yami M- He gave Malik the Millennium Rod.  
  
Ray- Yeah, well, who are you people? Where am I? What am I doing here? And why are you asking about my shoes?  
  
Jolly- Never mind, do you wanna play my YGO game? I need 3 more players. Any volunteers.  
  
Ray- I spose I will, but how to you play it?  
  
Yugi-Kitty- *Appears out of no-where* I'll play if I get to be Yami Y.  
  
Jolly- Okay, why do you wanna be Yami Y?  
  
Yugi-Kitty- Cos Yami Y and Malik are my fave characters and seeing as Malik isn't there, then I wanna be Yami Y.  
  
Jolly- Good for you. We need one more person. Kai? Will you play?  
  
Kai- *Picks up teacup* What? And miss dessert? *Sips tea from teacup.  
  
Jolly- How rude, but I don't mind, seeing as you're Kai. Anyone?  
  
Yami M- I'll play, I'm getting bored with watching them argue. *Points to Yami Y and Yami B who are still arguing about nothing really*  
  
Jolly- Right, this is my game, Yu-Gi-Oh!( Millennium( Game, and this is how you play it. *Begins explaining rules* Everyone following me so far?  
  
Ray- Not really.  
  
Yami M- No, it's too complicated.  
  
Yugi-Kitty- Yes.  
  
Jolly- Good, *Finishes explaining rules* Now let's choose the characters we're gonna be. *Picks a piece of paper outta hat to determine which character she was gonna be* Damn, I never get what I want, I always get stupid Jono.  
  
Yugi-Kitty- *Picks paper outta hat* Yay, Yami Y!  
  
Yami M- Hey, how come I'm not here! Oh well *Picks out piece of paper* Mai? Mai? I get stupid Mai, grr, this is un-fair.  
  
Ray- *Picks up paper* Kaiba, who's Kaiba?  
  
Jolly- We answer questions later, play now.  
  
*Begin to play game*  
  
Yami Y- Fine, can we at least agree that both the answer and the question didn't make sense? Cos other-wise this will go on forever, and look, the play's starting again.  
  
Yami B- Fine then, be like that *Whispering* Does to.  
  
*Curtains go up*  
  
*All about to walk into room* Trisatan- Jono, you know that you said I was dumb?  
  
Jono- Yeah  
  
Trisatan- Well, you're even dumber, cos you called Weevil ACG when it was Rex who was the ACG, not him.  
  
Jono- I meant to say that.  
  
Trisatan- How cumz?  
  
Jono- Cos, I was, er, testing you to see if you would notice, and you did, so you're not so dumb after all.  
  
Trisatan- Well, that's okay then, I'm not angry with any of you.  
  
*All walk in to room and gasp. The stage rotates round to reveal a huge platform with fires at either side, there's a lotta smoke and lighting, in the middle of a big screen at the back of the stage is a face that bears no real resemblance to anyone. It's bald-ish and old, sorta like Old Kai from DBZ, but without the purple skin*  
  
Head- I am the great and powerful Duelist of Oz. Who are you?  
  
Jono- Aagh, you sure don't look like Bakura. Or sound like him.  
  
Yugi- You idiot, it's not really him, it's not sposed to look like him, sheesh you really are stupid.  
  
Mai- *Steps forward* I am Dorothy, the small and meek, I wish to be-  
  
Head- The great and powerful Oz knows why you have come. Step forward Tin- man.  
  
Kaiba- Yes, what is it?  
  
Head- How dare you come here! You over-grown tin can.  
  
Kaiba- Well, I didn't mean any dis-respect, I, I was just wondering if I could have a-  
  
Head- Yes, you want a heart. Step forward scarecrow.  
  
Trisatan- Huh?  
  
Head-You dumb old stuffed mattress, you come in here and expect to be given a brain? What do you take me for, some conjurer of cheap tricks?  
  
Trisatan- But-but-but-  
  
Head- Oh be quiet you, lion step forward.  
  
Yugi- Y-y-y-y-yes?  
  
Head- Boo.  
  
Yugi- Aagh! *Faints*  
  
Mai- You're so mean to poor old lion, you must know that he gets scared easily.  
  
Head- SILENCE! I will grant your requests on one condition, you bring me the broomstick of the W.W.W, now go, NOW!  
  
*All run out*  
  
Jono- Now that, is definitely not Bakura  
  
Kaiba- Concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
Jono- Okay. Kaiba, how cumz when Pikachu used Thunderbolt earlier, you were wearing metal and you didn't get hurt?  
  
Kaiba- Erm, good question, I'll get back to you on that one.  
  
*Curtain goes down*  
  
............................  
  
That was the chapter, I'll up-date as soon as possible, soon, I'll be doing the categories and you can like vote for them or summat, I dunno, this is me, Jolly, signing off till next time,  
  
From her Jolliness,  
  
The Jolly Leprechaun. 


	15. Yamtaro!

Hi, Jolly here, sorry I haven't updated for what seems like ages, but I've been really busy, with like my birthday and everything, so I'm gonna do this chappie now, even though, I haven't watched the end of the Wizard of Oz. It doesn't really matter to me now, cos I sorta know what happens, so I'll just do all that I can remember.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own YGO (well, I do own 2 screwed up YGO cards that I found on the floor), or Wizard of Oz, or anything else that I mention.  
  
On with my story thing  
  
........................  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Weevil- *Sitting in a chair, stroking a white cat* Mwa ha ha ha ha ha, while they are stuck in the Australian rainforest, I can torture them so much, it is unbelievable, unlike the real show, which was sooooooooo not hard at all. They will have to build their own shelter, eat bugs, hey all I have to say to them is- *Singing* Hakuna Matata, it means no worries, for the rest of your days, it's a problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata. *coughs* Ahem, yes, so you, the viewers *turns to face the camera* get to vote them in for longer and longer, so they suffer more, who do you want to suffer? Will it be?  
  
Mokuba- *Shows a photo of Mokuba after his soul had been taken by Pegsy* Call 0208-IHATE-MOKUBA to keep him in.  
  
Isis- *Shows photo of Isis erm, what does Isis do, I haven't actually seen her properly, so it erm, shows her, er, dueling?* Call 0208-IHATE-ISIS to keep her in.  
  
Bandit Keith- *Shows photo of Keith falling in the sea (he he Bandit the Keith fell in the sea)* Call 0208-IHATE-KEITH to keep him in.  
  
Rebecca- *Shows Photo of Rebecca hugging her teddy* Call 0208-IHATE-REBECCA to keep her in.  
  
Rex- *Shows photo of Rex, er, looking like Rex* Call 0208-IHATE-REX to keep him in.  
  
Panik- *Shows photo of Panik sending that fire at Yami/Yugi* Call 0208- IHATE-PANIK to keep him in.  
  
Kimo- *Shows photo of Kimo beating up some people* Call 0208-IHATE-KIMO to keep him in.  
  
Otogi- *Shows photo of Otogi flicking a dice in the air* Call 0208-IHATE- OTOGI to keep him in.  
  
Weevil- Our first bush tucker trial, will be, the 'Tv impersonators'. What our characters have to do is, everyone in the camp has to choose a show for someone to impersonate, and then they have to do it, while swimming in a tank of bugs, wearing a costume from the show, and eating a chilli flavour ice cream. *To audience* What they don't know, is that everyone has to do it, so it doesn't really matter who gets nominated, har har, I'm sooooooo evil. I know, I'm tired of presenting this, I'd rather watch them suffer at camp, erm, you *points to Merry and Pippin from LotR who just happen to appear* cover for me. *Walks over to a different seat and munches popcorn while laughing at them all in the camp*  
  
Merry- Sure.  
  
Pippin- I always wanted to be a Tv presenter  
  
Merry- Pip, Tv wasn't invented in our time, all we had were Palant(rs, and we weren't sposed to look in them.  
  
Pippin- Oh, right, well let's get on with the show. Now, lets see how they are doing back at camp. *Shows the camp, all is peaceful, until a load of silver fangs invade camp and chase everyone round in circles*  
  
Otogi- *Frantically running away from the silver fangs* Aaagh, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Isis- *Emerges from hole in the ground, which presumably is their shelter* Hey, everyone, I made our dinner.  
  
Rex- *Is hiding up a tree* This is no time to be thinking about food.  
  
Mokuba- *Joins Rex up the tree* What is it?  
  
Isis- Oh, I think that you'll really like it.  
  
Panik- And? Well, what is it then, nobody makes Panik guess.  
  
Isis- It's mashed up dung beetles.......Noooooooooooooo, I squished Ra, I'm so sorry, forgive me! *Begins frantically praying as she is being chased by silver fang*  
  
Pippin- As you can see, all is going well in camp, but what they don't know is, we purposely set those Silver Fangs in there, but they are only holograms and can't actually hurt them.  
  
Merry- Yeah, we're so cruel  
  
Pippin- Not as cruel as Grishn(kh though.  
  
Merry- No way, anyways, lets get them to vote for which Tv programme they wanna force each other to do. I'm gonna speak to the camp. Hello? Anybody there?  
  
Rebecca- I heard a voice!  
  
Everyone else, except Isis who is too busy praying to a statue of Ra- Yeah, me too.  
  
Merry- Whatever, anyways, we need you to vote for a Tv programme that somebody in the camp has to re-enact, we have the name of the people who are going to do it, we just need you to tell us the programme. Cast your votes now.  
  
Mokuba- Beyblade  
  
Isis- Ra-blade  
  
Merry- What? That programme doesn't even exist. You just made that up.  
  
Isis- Good point, erm, Ra-taro.  
  
Isis- Ra-Gi-Oh  
  
Isis- Ra-captors  
  
Isis- erm, Ra-chi in Tokyo  
  
Isis- Dragonball Ra  
  
Isis- Ra-kemon  
  
Isis- Digi-Ra  
  
Pippin- You know what? Let's not ask you.  
  
Bandit Keith- WWE  
  
Rebecca- Hamtaro  
  
Panik- Ground Force  
  
Kimo- Fear Factor  
  
Otogi- Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Merry- You are already from Yu-Gi-Oh, you idiot.  
  
Otogi- Oh, in that case, erm, Hamtaro.  
  
Pippin- Okay, Hamtaro it is, and the people who have to act it out, is everyone, har har.  
  
Keith- That is so unfair dude.  
  
Rebecca- Yeah, you said one of us  
  
Merry- We never, but you have to do it now. Shame, you have to sing the theme tune, dressed up as Hamtaro characters, and we have some special guests who will join you as well. *Yami Y, Yami B and Yami M are instantly transported there*  
  
Yami Y- What am I doing here?  
  
Yami M- Yeah, aren't we sposed to be watching a play or something?  
  
Pippin- Well, yes, but you're the stars of this re-enactment, Yamtaro! What d'you think?  
  
Yami B- No ways am I dressing up as a Hamster, not no way, not no how.  
  
Merry- I'm afraid you are, so shame. *Turns to camera* We'll be back after the break.  
  
(Audience)  
  
Jolly- Why do I always lose at this game? *is losing very badly cos she has Kuriboh in the Slide reader* Not fair, Yami M, it's your turn.  
  
*Silence*  
  
Ray- Where'd he go?  
  
Jolly- I don't know, and he's gonna miss the play as well, oh well. Erm, where has he gone? He was here a second ago, YAMI M! IT'S YOUR TURN! Hmm, Kai, have you seen him?  
  
Kai- Hmph. You should play that game with your head, and not with your heart.  
  
Jolly- Huh? That makes zero sense, anyways, I'm gonna go search for Yami M, again, be right back. *Runs off backstage*  
  
MDA- Kai, why do you not answer any of my questions? Should I ask you again?  
  
Kai- No. Excuse me a minute *Walks off*  
  
MDA- Where'd he go? Oh well, I'll wait here *sits on floor*  
  
Ray- Whatever. Hey, where'd those other evil looking people go?  
  
MDA- What, you mean Yami Y and Yami B? I dunno, where'd they go? Oh well.  
  
Ray- I'll give you a bey-battle  
  
MDA- I don't have a Bey-Blade though.  
  
Nelson from the Simpsons- *Appears* Ha ha *Disappears*  
  
Max- *Appears* Here, use mine *Hands over Bey-Blade and disappears*  
  
MDA- Yea, my very own Bey-Blade.  
  
Ray and MDA- 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!!! *Play cool Beyblade theme song*  
  
MDA- *Singing along* I'm winning woo hoo!  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Jolly- Hey, erm, Weevil, have you seen any of the Yamis?  
  
Weevil- Yes, they're there *Points to T.V screen*  
  
Jolly- Oh my gosh, what are they doing?  
  
*The people stuck in the jungle and the Yamis have to fulfil the Bush Tucker Trial, which means that they are dressed up in Hamtaro costumes, a few extras have appeared to fill I the extra parts*  
  
Yami Y- This is totally humiliating  
  
Yami B- I hate this  
  
Yami M- Mmmm, chilli flavour ice-cream. *Eats it*  
  
Pippin- Ok everyone, 1-2-3 GO!  
  
Everyone- *Prancing around in Hamster costumes*  
  
(1st verse) It's Yamtaro time!  
  
Whee! Yippie! Yeah! Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky Yamtaro!  
  
When we duel together it's much better! My best friend!  
  
We like orange sherbert,..khrrump khrrump khrrump. My Yam-Yams!  
  
If she heads for trouble, we won't let her! Yamtaro!  
  
Little Yamsters, Big Adventures!  
  
(Bridge)  
  
Kai's gone to school, let's go to our Yam-Yam Clubhouse!  
  
We can fix their troubles just be quiet as A mouse  
  
Watch out for those goons you know They're smarter than you think  
  
But if we work together we can make Their plans sink!  
  
(2nd Verse)  
  
Yamtaro!  
  
Panik, Kimo, Yami Malik, Isis My best friends!  
  
Tyson, Gimli, Yami (B), Devlon My Yam-Yams!  
  
Becky, Rex, Mokuba, Keith Yamtaro!  
  
Little Yamsters, Big Adventures!  
  
Yami Y- 'Scuse me while I duel, gotta put Down my cards.  
  
(Ending)  
  
Everyone- Yamtaro! Yamtaro's here to help you!  
  
Yamtaro! Yamtaro's team is for you!  
  
*Merry and Pippin are rolling around on the floor with laughter, while everyone back at the theatre is also laughing their heads off. The people in the jungle don't seem too happy*  
  
Otogi- That was fun!  
  
Rebecca- Can we do it again?  
  
Everyone else in the Yamtaro thing- NO!!!!  
  
Merry- We're sorry, you did it wrong, do it again, now!  
  
Pippin- Yeah, and put a little more feeling into it. I mean, Kai, no offence, but you were rubbish mate, you are no good as a little school girl who owns a hamster, I mean, you suck.  
  
Kai- Hmph, I never agreed to this in the first place, why should I be made to participate. I had just walked out of the hall to get away from that irritating girl, when I ended up here in a dress, can somebody please explain what is going on here?  
  
Pippin- 1-2-3, lets go!  
  
Yami Y- Should I mind crush them?  
  
Yami B- Please do. *All people in jungle chase the poor ickle hobbitses round the site*  
  
Pippin- What did we do wrong?  
  
Merry- SAVE US!!!!!  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Jolly- Well that was amusing, now I really should get on with the play now.  
  
.................  
  
Sorry to all the people who wanna be in the fic, I will put you in the next chapter, I promise, there will also be the play in the next chapter, I will force myself to watch the wizard of Oz. Bye  
  
From her jolliness  
  
Jolly (and Fred) 


End file.
